


Painting Your Heart

by RazzBerrieCharm



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Mental Health Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzBerrieCharm/pseuds/RazzBerrieCharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angry at her mother, Tea heads out for a night walk. She is suddenly confronted by a stranger who helps her realize she is not the only adult with issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually work from years ago that I would like to post on this site. Any comments would be appreciated.

"Aaa...aaa..accchhooooo!" A twenty-two year old brunette sniffed. Well, that's what you get when you're walking down the park at night. Not to mention that it's freezing outside. In the middle of February.

This young woman didn't mind that. It's the sneezing out of nowhere that worries her. She wondered if she was getting sick. She quickly took off one of her pink gloves and touched her forehead. _Good, no fever._ _Though... maybe I should go home,_ she thought, _if I stay out here any longer I might actually get sick and I can't let the kids down!_ Pumped up, she turned around and walked back to her apartment.

Many would wonder why such a lady would go out late at night. Tea Gardner wonders about that as well. _You just need some time off. Maybe this wasn't the right time, but you needed to think._ She stopped and thought about it. She quickly turned the other way and started walking away from her apartment. _You need more time! Why so suddenly!?_

She tightened her white coat to bring her more warmth while her black leggings did nothing to protect her from the wind. _Just a little bit more, then I'll go home._ She started to walk faster. _...But...a little more what?..._

Tea is quite a beautiful lady, though she doesn't see it. Her hair in a perfect shade of brown at shoulder length, eyes that mirrors that of the ocean, and hiding beneath her white coat is a body built by a well known dance teacher. _The kids..._ Tea thought _...I bet they would hate the idea of me getting married._ The idea sent shivers in her spine and not in a good way...

_Then again, it would make mom happy,_ Tea frowned. The idea of bringing her mother happiness irritated her. Her mother was a famous talent agent. Rika Gardner, having already brought up three superstars to the acting world, sought nothing in life but the best in everything. Her daughter was an exception. Having to divorce her husband, and dealing with future stars, Rika never had time to be there for her daughter. In fact, she has to be reminded by her secretary about her daughter's very own existence.

But when it comes to romance, Rika was always there by her daughter's side. Much to Tea's demise.

Tea knew that her mother wanted her to get married. Heck, her mother practically sets up Tea with random guys almost everyday. Tea always ended up dumping them or not even showing up for the date. She always told her mother that either he wasn't her type or she was busy. Luckily her mother was too busy to notice her daughter's lack of interest to bother her about it. Then again, Rika would always find someone else.

Tea let out a heavy sigh. But this time, her mother went too far.

Her mother hosted a Valentine's Day party at Tea's apartment. It would seem that her mother's secretary had made an extra copy of Tea's apartment key. Tea had just come from teaching a dance class when she got home. Tired, and sweaty looking, she excused herself only to find out that her mother wanted her to join her and her friends and forget about changing into something decent. She even added that she looked "great," though Tea saw her mother rolling her eyes.

Twenty minutes into the party, Tea wanted to scream. It seemed that her ex-boyfriend was there.

She hated him. They grew up together and dated as soon as they entered middle school. It wasn't until high school that Hideki dumped her on Prom Night. And right in front of the entire student body. They didn't even entered the school and already Hideki was talking about seeing other people.

Except tonight, Hideki was talking about how a fool he was. Tea just sneered at him. She couldn't believe that he was actually asking her out after what had happened six years ago. She was even surprised that he even remember dating her.

Though Hideki and Tea didn't talk to each other for the past few years, it would seemed that he and her mother did. Tea noticed by the way her mother was talking to him.

This added suspicion about the entire party. And Tea was right.

In a short while, she found Hideki on one knee and holding a small velvet box.

He talked about how he sensed back in their childhood that they were meant to be together. That he had changed and how he regretted dumping her back in their high school days.

Tea just ran out of the party.

Trying to keep herself from dying of pneumonia, Tea was walking around trying to think on why her brain wanted her to marry. There would be no good coming out of this. So her mother would be happy but that doesn't mean that she had to sacrifice her happiness for something as stupid as this. In fact, why was she even considering marrying a narcissist!

She stopped walking. She couldn't hold it any more. "IT WAS ALL YOUR IDEA, RIGHT MOM! WHAT THE HELL!" Tea ran on the snow covered ground and started to trash about. She took fistfuls of snow and threw it around, punched the snow, kicked it, shouted profanity at it. Everything that a person could think of doing when they exploded, Tea did it.

Exhausted, Tea collapsed on the snow and looked at the cloud covered sky. Out of breath, and feeling cold, she wondered how her life would be like if she went with her father rather than staying with her mother. It would less crappy than this, that's for sure...Tea closed her eyes as cold tears ran down her rosy cheeks.

"You know, you'll get sick if you stay down there any longer?"

Tea jumped up to see a tall man in front of her. At first, she thought he was some homeless person. The man was wearing an unusually long black coat and some type of beanie hat that covered some of his hair, blond bangs were hanging freely and covering his eyes. Though the bangs were covering them, Tea was able to see an amethyst color in his eyes. They didn't show concern for Tea but curiosity. The man was probably wondering why a young woman like Tea was lying on the snow this late at night. Tea couldn't blame him.

"I know..I-I just...I'm trying to find something..." Tea moved her arm, showing the man the snow where she was having her "small" fit.

The man arched an eyebrow, though Tea could barely see it, she knew he was doing it. "Hmm..." The man turned around and walked away. As Tea got up, she noticed the man stopped behind a tree nearby. _Oh man, did he hear me?_ She brushed off snow from her back and walked towards the man. As she got closer, she noticed a painting canvas on a wooden tripod like thing. The man didn't seem to notice his visitor, even if he did, he showed no sign of it. He just continued to where he left off: painting a a baby deer with its mother. Tea was appalled at how the animals looked so real. She slowly moved closer to get a better view.

Like something from Bambi, the calf was in front of its mother, in a forest welcoming the light of dawn. The orange-blue colored sunrise peeking from the horizon, lighting up the trees and the two deers, covering then with them with the dawn's shadows. It was weird how there were more shadows than colors, but it makes the painting work.

"So...your mother made you angry?" The man asked.

Tea gasped, so the man was listening to her tantrum.

She was figuring out what to say when she noticed the man putting down his paintbrush on a small platform table next to the painting. He turned around, freed his hand from a black glove, and patted softly on Tea's head. "Why would you be mad at your mother? You're an adult. Anything any adult would say to you, including your mother, should be the last thing in your mind. It's as if you're mad at a decision you made. If anything, you should be happy that you made a decision on your own. Why? Because you're an adult. It is, in fact, your life. Don't go on blaming other people for some decision you made. You had a reason to do it." He suddenly flash a smile that made Tea's heart skip a beat, or two. "C'mon now, you're a pretty looking woman. And if I'm right, you probably have the most radiant smile a young woman can have. If I can have this honor, will you smile for me?"

Tea was speechless. She didn't know what to do. She only just met this strange man and now he's asking for her to smile. For what?

But, looking into his eyes, she couldn't refuse. Blocking whatever happened back in her apartment from the deepest part of her mind, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and smiled.

She felt two strong hands on her shoulders. Tea quickly opened her eyes and saw that the stranger was giving her the most handsome smirk that any man would never accomplish. "That's what I'm talking about." He let go of her and started to pack his things. As he was packing he turned around to see Tea still standing there. He pondered a bit and took something out from his pocket. "Here. In case you feel like screaming again." The stranger took one of Tea's hand and places something on it, he then closed her hand. He later winked and went back to packing.

As if a spell was broken, Tea came back from where ever she was, probably day dreaming, and looked at her closed hand. She turned back to the stranger and noticed that the man was already on his way.

Afraid of whatever would come out of her hand, Tea took a few moments to recollect herself. She then opened her hand and saw a small red "thing" with one small angelic wing on the side of the "thing." Tea gave the "thing" a quick squeezed and blushed as she figured out what it was.

It was one of those stress balls. _At least it's cute_ , she calmly thought. Though it wasn't a ball, it was shaped as a heart. Tea didn't know what to make of this.

She gave the small heart a tight squeeze.

**XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~ XXXXX XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX**

Atem Motou walked calmly into his apartment. _What a long day,_ he thought. He had just spent the last six hours at the park trying to finish another painting. He would have finished if he hadn't heard that weird young woman screaming about her mother...

He chuckled to himself. He had always found women boring. But this woman, something about her. It somehow intrigued him and made him regret leaving the young woman alone. Though Atem had a feeling that she would be alright.

As he walked to his couch, he notice the answering machine had a couple of messages. Frowning, Atem pushed the play button. He found himself regretting it.

"Atem! Where the hell are you! You were suppose to be here at the dinner party six hours ago! You better have a good excuse this time you ungrateful bag of meat! In fact, why don't you do yourself a favor and let the dogs eat you! Just stop back at your REAL home and let my dogs devour you so you wouldn't be a pest to anyone ever again! Gods! What use would you be to other people! As a matter a fact-"

Atem let the machine play his uncle's favorite rant while he slipped into his bedroom. Collapsing on his bed, he stared at the ceiling and lets himself drift into sleep.

That night, instead of dark, depressing nightmares he usually has, he dreamed of that young woman giving him another one of her radiant smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already had a few chapters done. Might as well post them up. Huzzah!

Tea looked over her class of young ballet dancers. She couldn't help but smile at all the little girls who would always come to the Domino City Community Center to attend her classes. All twenty young girls were sitting down on the wooded floor, looking up at their ballet teacher who was about to announce something with eager eyes.

"Alright everyone, remember to get enough practice for the recital in two weeks!" Smiling, the entire class yelled in agreement. As Tea was about to announce something else, she noticed a line of parents outside the door. She winced, her class wouldn't like this. "Okay everyone, your parents are here! That means one thing..." Not believing their teacher, all the girls turned their heads to see their parents eagerly waiting for them. All at once, the class groaned in disappointment. 

Not wanting them to leave with grim faces, Tea quickly thought of something that might cheer them up. Happily, she added, "Oh c'mon everyone! It's not like I'm going to disappear or anything. I'll be here next week!" The girls excitedly ran to their dance teacher and gave her a hug. Happy inside, Tea couldn't help but smile. She loved each and every one of them. Nothing in her life would make her think otherwise.

As the girls were gathering their things, the parents were gathering around Tea to thank her for another day of teaching their little girls how to dance beautifully like her. Flustered, Tea waved them off, "Oh no, it's nothing. Really..." She still wasn't used to this. At the end of class, the parents would always close in around her to thank her. They always say she was the best dance instructor they had ever met. The girls would sometimes join their parents with even more thank-yous and promises of one day being just like their favorite dancer. Luckily for Tea, the girls were now spending more time layering themselves with long sleeves and jackets as the wind outside was blowing even harsher these days.

"Daaaaddd...I need help with my zipper!" One of her students was practically shouting across the studio as she was calling her father.

More girls were asking for their parents help, reluctantly, the parents had to excuse themselves and helped their daughters bundle up.

Leaving her room to breathe, Tea watched as the parents were helping their daughters. In a way, her students reminded Tea of herself when she was their age. A girl's father was fixing the zipper; Tea remembers how her own father would help with her jacket. In fact, her father would help her in any situation that troubles her.

"Miss. Tea?..." Breaking our of her trance, Tea looked down to see a girl with long blond hair and gold eyes wearing a long white jacket and a small blue backpack with colorful ribbons attach to the zippers of the backpack. "Is something wrong?..." The blond child asked, looking worried.

Tea immediately shook her head, hopefully reassuring her student that everything is all right. "I'm fine, Alexis. Just thinking too much."

Alexis wasn't reassured, instead she grew more worried that her teacher wasn't telling the truth. Right behind Alexis, a woman placed her hand onto Alexis' shoulder. Tea recognize the woman as Alexis' mother. "Now Lexi-chi, leave Miss. Tea alone. Why don't you go ahead and put your boots on."

Alexis was about to protest when she noticed that she was still wearing her ballet slippers and quickly left to get her boots. "Is there something wrong?" Alexis' mother asked, giving Tea the same look her daughter had.

"Oh no, I'm just fine Mrs. Tenjou. Just had a rough week..." And what a rough week she had.

_flashback_

_Rika Gardner was sitting in her desk when her only daughter walked into her office. Slowly looking up, Rika noticed her daughter's frowning face. "You would think that a mother would encourage her daughter to find her own love in time, but what you did last night was definitively uncalled for!"_

_Blinking, Lyra puts down her pen and looks at her daughter. To strangers, they would look like sisters, something Lyra would always argue about. Sure they have the same colored hair, skin and are about the same height, but there is one difference Lyra would automatically point out: their eye color. While Tea has a perfect shade of blue, Lyra has the perfect shade of green. Or so she keeps telling herself._

_Now, seeing her daughter's eyes filled with anger, Lyra countered with her eyes, filled with disappointment. "What else am I suppose to do? Wait until I die and not see my only daughter getting married?"_

_Tea's eyes bulged with disbelief. "What the-I'm only twenty-four! I have plenty of time before I find someone to love an-"_

_"And that's how you will never find a husband!" Lyra barked. "Tea, 'love' is for children who have been given the sense of false hope. Why in the world would I teach you something that would mean nothing to you? I'm just trying to help y-"_

_Teaching? Tea scoffed at her mother. "You! Teaching me something! Mom, you were never in my life to begin with! Heck, I had to learn about my period, MY FREAKING PERIOD, from Rei! REI! What kind of mother sends her secretary to teach her daughter how to put a freaking pad on!"_

_Her mother shrugged, "I had a meeting that day. An important meeting at that. Why would I have wasted my time to teach you such trivial matter? Didn't your school teach you that? Honestly. And the school system thinks that they need more money to help teach. More like they need more money to get a raise..." Mumbling to herself, Lyra began looking through her paperwork._

_The older brunette went back to her work and left Tea standing as if nothing happened. Clenching her hands, Tea turned around and left her mother's office. Hopefully, Rika was too busy with her work to notice that her only daughter had tears in her eyes._

_flashback ends_

Some adult she was...Tea thought, as she remembered last week's events. Actually it was only two days after Valentine's Day that she summed up the courage to talk to her mom. Tea would usually let anything that involves with her mother slide. She would much rather think about her students all day than confront her mother on stupid petty things. Except for what happened back on Valentine's Day. That really went too far.

"Tea?"

Tea, once again, came back from her trance. "Oh I'm sorry. Again, I had a rough week. Can't help but think back about it..."

Mrs. Tenjou shook her head, "If it was that bad, then don't think about it. The last thing you want is to worry the girls." Tea silently agreed. The girls were her life. They are the ones that keep her from going insane. Looking around, she noticed that some of them had already left. There were a few girls still hanging around showing their parents what they had learned. Their smiles brightly lit their faces as they twirled around in their jackets and scarves.

Tea would do anything to keep those smiles.

XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~ XXXXX XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX

"Thank you and have a good day!" said the cashier when Atem left the convenience store with a bag filled with snacks.

Instead of teaching an art class in the Domino City Community Center, which he has been neglecting ever since he got the job over a month ago, Atem assured himself that he had other commitments to attend that were more important than teaching adults how to shade a circle.

And speaking of commitments, Atem couldn't help but to chuckle at his own hypocrisy. He recently avoided attending any of his uncle's gatherings, especially really important ones, like the one on Valentine's Day. Oh his poor answering machine, how full it was with nothing but angry threats from his uncle.

Then again, Atem had other commitments and they were way more important than some dinner-whatever-it-was.

XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~ XXXXX XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX

After all the parents left, practically dragging their daughters with them, Tea was finally able to catch a breath.

She was all alone in the studio and, probably, alone in the entire center. Tea noticed through a small window that it was dark outside. It seemed that the parents broke a new record on how long they stayed. Usually Tea's class would only last an hour and it's usually after school for some of them. I guess they really didn't want to leave, Tea thought. Not that I blame them. Looking around the empty studio, Tea took a deep breath and began to stretch. Luckily she decided to wear a yellow t-shirt that was a couple of sizes too big with black leggings that day/ It would have been a pain if she decided to go all "looking like a teacher" on her students and actually wear some suit or something like that.

Normally, Tea would go home right away but not today. After stretching, Tea began to dance around her studio, while playing some classy tunes in her head. It's been a while since the last time she had dance. In fact, if Tea could remember correctly, she hadn't dance on her own in over a year. Of course, giving dance classes almost everyday can take certain hobbies away without noticing, Tea thought. Though she didn't mind. It's much more fun teaching future ballet stars rather than foolishly competing with other dancers at auditions, not to mention a lot less stressful.

While Tea was happily dancing something from her favorite ballet, she barely noticed her cell phone was vibrating on her desk across the studio. Pouting, Tea reluctantly walked to her desk and picked up her cell phone. Luckily, it was just a text, Tea didn't feel like talking at the moment, not after having the stupid device interrupting her happy moment dancing. That all changed when she noticed who was the one that send the text. It was her father's girlfriend, Aiko. Tea held her breath, ever since her parents' divorce, her father, right away, found someone else. It took a couple of years for Tea to acknowledge the woman that her father was seeing, though it was still uncomfortable for her. As Tea read the text, she pushed aside her feelings for Aiko and started to panic. 

XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~ XXXXX XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX

Outside the Domino City Hospital, Atem was standing in front of the revolving doors of the visitor entrance. He couldn't help but replay the events that occurred on that evening on Valentine's Day. That young woman's dazzling smile.

He couldn't bring himself to forget that smile. It was truly a brilliant smile, no questions there, but something was off. It was as if that smile was force upon. Then again, as much as Atem liked that smile, he didn't care.

Why should he? He only met that woman for no more than ten minutes. It wasn't his fault that she was screaming like some lunatic in the middle of the night. Trashing around the snow no less... But if he didn't care, why couldn't he forget her? Was it because-

"E-Excuse me!"

Someone lightly pushed him to the side.

"Sorrryyyy!" A woman with a white wool jacket quickly entered the hospital. Her brunette hair was in a messed up pony tail, probably from running a lot since she sounded out of breath.

Right away, Atem recognize that brown hair. But to be sure he rushed after her until the woman made a turn around a corner. That's when Atem barely noticed that perfect shade of blue. This time, instead of anger and frustration, and curiosity, he noticed desperation.

XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~ XXXXX XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX

Tea had to hold herself on the reception desk when she stopped running. Okay, maybe running four blocks wasn't such a good idea...she thought but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered now was for her to see her father.

"E-e-excuse me?..." A nurse asked Tea. A couple of nurses from behind the desk were looking at Tea with worry, wondering if the young woman was seeking help for herself.

Composing herself, Tea nodded, "Uh, yes, I'm looking for someone who was admitted to the ER this morning. Last name Gardner."

The nurse nodded and, reassuring herself that the young woman was fine, went straight to the computer to the find the said name. After a couple of seconds the nurse said, "Yes, a Mr. Daisuke Gardner was admitted at ten-twenty-one AM. But after three hours he was moved from the ER to a room upstairs in the second floor. Unfortunately they haven't updated his information to include which room he is in...I could go and ask for the room number if you like?"

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you!"

The nurse smile and went off leaving Tea a little more anxious than when she first got the text. Why would they move her father from the ER? Was his health worsening? Groaning Tea lightly bang her head on the desk a couple of times, making some of the other nurses look back at her with either pity or amusement. Or both.

"Excuse me?..." A familiar baritone voice asked. Tea stopped banging herself as she slightly looked to her left to see something...peculiar, if that's the way to describe it.

She noticed that the man was at least a head taller than her. Or she's just confusing his rather odd spiky hair with multiple colors with his actual height. Even with the florescent hospital lights above them, his tanned skin seemed to be glowing off from his face, making his seriousness even more serious. He was wearing a black leather jacket along with a pair of dirty ripped jeans and black combat boots. His appearance wasn't what capture most of Tea's attention. It was his eyes. It reminded her of the same hypnotic gaze that the hobo-look-a-like from that night gave her. Those same amethyst eyes that are thriving to get hold of a nurse to get attention.

One of the nurses noticed and asked, "May I help y-Oh! Mr. Atem, good evening. Here to see Yuki?"

The hypnotist slightly nodded, while the nurse continued, "Don't worry. Yuki's still in the same room upstairs."

Although the nurse didn't heard, Tea manage to hear a murmured thanks from the familiar stranger as he walked to the elevators. At the same time, the nurse that assisted Tea returned, "Mr. Gardner is, again, upstairs in the second floor. He's in room B-101. But from what I heard, he is soon headed for a cath. "

"A what?" Tea asked.

"A coronary catheterization...the doctors think that your father's high cholesterol level might be triggering atherosclerosis...a heart disease."

XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~ XXXXX XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX

Atem was about to press the button inside the elevator to head to the second floor when someone shouted stop. He immediately did so and was surprise to see the young woman getting in the elevator. She looked more stressed out than when he last saw her.

Getting her breath back, she asked, "Could you press two please?"

Of course Atem couldn't say no, he had to go on the second floor anyway, so he pressed two and watch how the circle glowed a dull yellow. As the door closed, Atem noticed the woman standing against the wall, frowning.

XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~ XXXXX XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX

Tea didn't know who to be more mad at: her own mother for calling up some high school boyfriend to ask her to marry him just because her mother lost all patience or her own father who seems to be neglecting his own daughter's advice on sticking to the diet like his doctors ordered him to do. As soon as Tea heard high cholesterol, she knew her father was probably eating something that his doctors probably told him not to.

Shaking her head in frustration, Tea looked over to see that the tanned man was looking at her, with the same way that other guy was looking at on Valentine's Day night: One eyebrow arched with amethyst eyes filled with curiosity, or amusement this time. That's when she figured out that they were probably the same guy, without that beanie hiding all that pointy hair.

Tea quickly composed herself and straighten up. She didn't know what to do. Should she thank him for giving her courage? Without that corny, not that she mean it in a bad way, little speech of his, Tea wouldn't have gained the confidence to actually talk to her mother about what happened. Sure it took several days but at least she actually confronted her.

Digging into her jacket pocket, she needed to thank him for the heart shaped winged ball. It took all of that night for Tea to figure out that the heart was actually an anger management ball, which worked wonders for her. For the whole week, Tea would once in a while grip it to release tension that she had build up ever since her talk with her mother. Heck, she was pretty much squeezing it when she was running from the community center to the hospital earlier.

Thinking of just giving a quick thanks, Tea turned to the stranger only to have the elevator doors opening. With one quick glance at her, the stranger left. Tea sigh and left to find her father's room. As she got there, Tea just saw an empty bed. She asked the nurse in the room where her father was and quickly regretted it. It seemed that her father was already heading to the lab and won't be back for at least forty-five minutes.

Feeling nothing but hopelessness, Tea left the room and walked aimlessly. I must have done something wrong to deserve not seeing my own dad, she thought. Unfortunately for Tea, she didn't noticed that she was about to walk into someone.

XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~ XXXXX XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX

Atem lightly groaned as the brunette with the messy hair walked into him. Why do we keep bumping into each other? he thought. He watched her as she was messaging her forehead and murmuring something under her breath. Something about her not deserving something?

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The young woman cried, "This isn't my day..." She slowly stopped talking as she figured out who she bumped into, or so that's what Atem thinks by the look on her face. "It's you-or...Listen, are-uh-don't get me wrong but were you that ho-I mean-guy that gave me...this?.." She reached into her jacket pocket and took out something Atem didn't ever want to see again: That damn heart ball.

Hiding all of his feelings for the heart, Atem lightly nodded and covered the woman's hand that held the heart with both of his hands. "I just thought that you needed it...are you okay with your mother now?" Why is he asking her questions all of a sudden?

Blushing, the brunette quickly pulled her hand away and shook her head, "...I...talked to her about the problem but...she just doesn't..." It seemed that she didn't want to talk about her mother, Atem noticed as she was fidgeting with the heart ball.

An awkward silence fell upon them. Atem didn't know what to say. He was wondering if he should just leave her be and find the person he was looking for, but for some reason, he felt bad just leaving her like that. "Are...you here to see someone?" The brunette quietly asked.

XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~ XXXXX XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX

Tea never liked awkward pauses, they would always make her feel uncomfortable. So instead of just standing there like an idiot, Tea just asked something that she felt curious about.

When the nurse downstairs mentioned 'Yuki,' Tea automatically thought of a girl. Was it his girlfriend? Or maybe a sister? And why the hospital? The man's appearance didn't seem suited for a hospital visit and the aura around him seemed. Different than what you expect from someone visiting a hospital.

The stranger kept silent for a while before he answered, as if he was thinking on whether to answer the question or not. "I am. But-"

"Atem!" Yelled a young voice that is clearly not girly in any way.

Both adults turned around to see a boy no more than ten waving one arm, his other arm was holding a crutch. His brown eyes were shining with pure joy as he was waving at the person he just shouted to. His brown hair was pretty messy, along with the wrinkled pajamas he was wearing.

"Jaden!" Called out the stranger, or Atem as the boy called him. He then walked over to the boy known as Jaden. "Where were you? Why weren't in your room? Don't you know the trouble you could have caused for me and the nurses?"

Jaden grinned mischievously, "I got bored waiting for you. So, I decided to go the cafe to wait for you there..." Jaden noticed Tea as she was standing by herself in the middle of the hospital hallway. "Do you know her, Atem?" he asked while pointing at Tea.

Tea saw the uncertainty on Atem's face. Realistically, he didn't really knew her. And by the look on Atem's face, it looked he didn't want to lie to the boy. Without hesitation, Tea walked towards Jaden, hoping to save Atem from this weird situation. "Hi! Jaden is it? My name is Tea. How are you?" she said with a smile.

XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~ XXXXX XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX

Something about that smile was different, Atem thought. It seemed more real...

Jaden grinned, "I'm fine, well, I don't know if I can say the same thing about my leg though..." He looked down to his left leg. Underneath his pajamas, a colorful cast was visible.

Atem saw how Tea's smile quickly disappeared and replaced with gasp. "Oh my-what happened?"

Jaden then scratched behind his head in embarrassment. "Well...I thought I could skate,well more like slide, on this frozen pond in park and I was having a lot of fun. But Atem kept yelling at me to stop but I wouldn't listen and I was sliding everywhere-"

"Wa-wait a minute Jaden," said Tea as she was chuckling at Jaden for sounding enthusiastic, "slow down, I could barely understand you."

"Hehehe, sorry...but to put it all together, I fell into a frozen pond and somehow broke my leg. And to make things better...I got a bad case of nemo-phenomi-"

"Pneumonia." Atem flatly said to Tea. "And when you said 'to make things better' you really meant 'to make matters worse'..."

Jaden shook his head, "I know what I said Atem. So anyway, I'm kinda curious, do you guys know each other or somethin-NO WAY!"

Tea lightly jumped as Jaden quickly grabbed the plastic bag Atem was carrying. "No way! You really did bring me my dinner!"

"No Jaden, I brought you a couple of snacks. "

"This is awesome, thanks!" With one arm, Jaden managed to give Atem a big hug. Atem slowly returned the hug.

XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~ XXXXX XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX

Are they related?, thought Tea, as she witness the tender moment. She would have guessed they were brothers, but they looked nothing a like. Either way, it was nice to see an expression on Atem's face. Instead of the curious-hobo-like-advice-giver look he had that night, Atem was a big brother looking out for his energetic brother.

Jaden let go of Atem and looked through the bag to see the snacks in all its glory. He then looked up at Tea. "Hey, would you like to join us?"

Tea was surprised at the sudden invitation. As much as she would like to eat something, since she hadn't eaten anything all day, she couldn't. Her father would be back from testing in a while and she would like to have a chance to talk to him as soon as he got back.

But the hope-filled Jaden reminded Tea of her little ballet stars from the community center. How she hated having to ruin a child's happy moment.

"Maybe for a little while..." said Tea.

Jaden grew ecstatic. "Alright! It's more fun eating snacks with other people. This is going to be awesome. C'mon, let's go." With one hand on the crutch and the bag of snacks, Jaden hurriedly walked to the cafe on the other side of the floor, leaving the adults behind.

"Shall we?" asked Atem as he started walking. Hesitating, Tea followed.

"This looks like a good place to sit." Jaden said as sat down. Luckily there weren't many people in the cafe, so most of the tables were empty, especially tables close to the window, which Jaden proudly claimed.

"Still looking at other patients Jaden through the window?" asked Atem as he sat down next to Jaden, while Tea got the seat across from Atem.

"I can't help it. It's the only thing that won't make me fall asleep...Hospitals are sooo boring...But enough about that!" Jaden opened the bag of snacks and was awed as he looked at all the goodies Atem has gotten him. "Sweet! Chips, chocolates, gummie worms-oooooo...You even brought some of your awesome small cakes Atem! You're the best!" Jaden quickly, with both arms this time, hugged Atem. "You really are the best brother a boy like me could have!"

This intrigued Tea, so, are they really brothers? "Umm..are you two related?" she asked.

Jaden let go of Atem and shook his head, "I wish. He's just my big brother from this-um...thing in the community center...what's it called Atem?"

"The Big Stars Program...it's where-" Atem started explaining when Tea interrupted him.

"The Big Stars Program! I know that program! Kids from around the neighborhood would go to the center and spent time with someone that acts like a big brother or sister to them. It was created so that kids would get any help that they need. Right?"

"That pretty much sums it up!" said Jaden as he gave Tea a thumbs up. Feeling proud of herself, Tea returned the gesture.

"You see, I work at the community center, so I know a couple of the programs there."

"Wow, that's so cool!" said Jaden. He then noticed Atem's face: He was amazed...

Atem noticed Jaden's gaze on him, which made him blush. He let out a small cough, probably out of embarrassment. "I'm going to get something for us to drink...I'll be right back."

Jaden watched as Atem left, like he was in a hurry. "Hey, Tea?"

"Yes, Jaden?"

"He didn't answer my question...do you guys know each other?" He asked as he turned to face Tea.

"Well..." Tea didn't know how to answer that. Was it okay for the young boy to know that his 'big brother' met her in the middle of the night while she was fighting with snow? Probably not. But Tea didn't want to leave Jaden hanging with that question so she decided to skip the major details. "Atem sort of helped me...I had this problem and he just gave me an idea to how to solve it." she said as she was tightening the heart ball in her hand.

"...Really?..." asked Jaden, as if he didn't believe her. "That's weird..."

Tea looked at Jaden with confusion. It was weird?

"When was that, when did you guys meet?"

"Uh...about a week ago..."

"Oh so-ooooooo!" Jaden suddenly got an idea. He was practically hopping up and down as soon as Atem got back. He got a bottle of apple juice for Jaden and two cups of what looked like coffee. "Atem! I got an idea! Can we play a game?"

"A game? Which one?..." Atem wearily asked while handing Tea her coffee.

"Remember that one game you didn't want to play with me after we first met?"

Atem's eye twitched. "...Jaden, we already know each too well to reintrod-"

Jaden shook his head, "No, you and me aren't playing the game. You and Tea are playing 20 Questions!"

"What!" Both adults pretty much shouted with surprise which, unfortunately, got attention from the few people in the cafe.

"I mean, c'mon. You guys just met. I bet you guys are dying to find out more about each other. Besides, it's more fun if you play a game and eat snack with a lot of people, right!" Jaden said with a boyish grin.

"How did you know when we..." Atem turned his gaze to Tea. She quickly looked down at her drink, hoping to ignore that stare that didn't looked too happy...

"Okay!" said Jaden as he took out a notebook, "Time to get to know each other!"

"Where did you get that notebook?" asked Atem.

"Okay!" said Tea, as she was sharing Jaden's enthusiasm. In reality, she was pretty excited to learn more about Atem. Only then would she learn why he would give her that heart ball. There had to be more to it than just that she needed it.

"Okay, game start!"

**Question 1:** Jaden cleared his throat as he asked the first question: What's your name?

Tea blinked in confusion. Was it a trick question? She turned to Atem to see if he was just as confused as her.

"Atem. Atem Mutou."

Tea nearly collapse from her chair. I guess it's just part of the game, she thought. Wait...Mutou?...Why did that sounded familiar?  "My name is Tea Gardner..." 

**Question 2** : Alrighty then, on to the second question!: What is your sexuality?

Tea blinked in confusion, again. Wha?...

"I'm a straight man..." Atem said as he let out a small sigh.

"Same..." Tea didn't know how to response to that. She knew the answer but... What's up with these weird question?

**Question 3:** Jaden arched his eyebrow, curious about Tea's answer. But that didn't stop him from asking the third question: What is your job?

"Um...I'm a dance instructor. I teach at the Domino City Community Center full time!" Tea said proudly.

Jaden then looked at Atem who seemed to find his half finished coffee fascinating at the moment. "Atem..." Jaden said with a warning tone.

"... Art teacher..."

"Andddd?"

Atem frowned, "And part time archaeologist..."

Tea could just imagine Atem working in the field, finding some big discovery that could change the course of history. "That's pretty cool, Atem." she gleefully said.

Atem looked away from Tea, hoping the blush that was forming on his face won't be noticed by anybody. But he couldn't look away from Tea. That smile. Why is it so different all of a sudden?. He later found himself blushing even harder.

**Question 4** : Oblivious to Atem's situation, Jaden continued: Where did you guys go to school?

Atem answered first, "I went to a private school from kinder to high school At St. Domingo Acedemy here in Domino City. I later went to study abroad at the University of Illinois at Chicago..."

WHOA...Tea felt amazed. She was so lucky to receive help from an educated man. She couldn't help but to clap softly at Atem's educated history. It made her feel a little too...plain.

Atem quickly got a bag of chips and spent his time concentrating on opening the bag, hopefully to calm his flushed face. Why was he blushing so much?

"Well, I was fortunate enough to go to Domino Elementary and High School. It wasn't the best like Atem's...but it was something. At least it was close to where I lived at that time. I went to study dance in New York for a while. But things happened, so I ended up finishing my studies here in Domino College."

**Question 5** : Jaden wondered what sort of things happened that lead Tea to studying in New York. Looking over his notes, Jaden noticed that he skipped a question: Back to your job, do you like it?

Tea right away knew the answer, "Of course I love it! Teaching girls how to dance and helping them realize their dreams...it's the best! They...they're just amazing!"

Atem noticed how excited and proud Tea was. She seem to be at her very best when talking about her young students. They must have made Tea feel loved and appreciated for all she has to done.

He somehow felt at ease himself just by looking at her. He even let go the bag and continued to stare at her.

Tea noticed and flashed a smile, the most believable and truly radiant smile Atem has ever saw.

Question 6: Jaden decided to go ahead and ask the next question: What is your favorite movie?

Swallowing a chip, Atem was able to answer, "The Breakfast Club..."

Jaden grinned, "Of course..."

Tea felt a little uncomfortable. She remembered all those times back in college where people would make fun of her for liking her favorite movie...But she decided to say it anyway, hoping that these two wouldn't be like those guys back at college. "My favorite...is The Powerpuff Girls Movie..."

A very uncomfortable silence fell afterwards. Tea mentally groaned, maybe they will make fun of her.

Jaden's expression was pretty unreadable, as well as Atem's, but Jaden couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, that movie was kind of cool!" he finally said.

Tea blinked and let go a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Atem nodded, "To me, anything that involves Mojo Jojo being beat up by three little girls, is a good movie." He wasn't lying, though, but for some reason he kept telling himself that he was. There was something that got him curious as to why she would like that movie..."Out of curiosity, why is that your favorite?"

Tea tightly gripped the heart ball. She regretted ever saying her favorite movie but she knew she would never be over this if she doesn't explain. "I watched that movie with my dad a couple of years ago, when it first came out. At the end...he told me that he and my mom were getting divorced..."

A heavy silence fell.

**Question 7:** Ironically, the next question was asking about their parents, but seeing Tea's sadden face, Jaden didn't want to ask the question. "Tea, I could skip the question if you want me to...It's about your parents... "

Tea shook her head, "It's cool. I'm used to talking about it. Besides, it happened a long time ago..." Taking a deep breath, she began, "At the moment, I live with my mom."

This got Atem's attention. He wondered why Tea would live with someone who would her angry.

"Well then again, she doesn't really 'live' with me. She's a talent agent, and for some reason, she would always move...everywhere and anywhere. So, like I said, she lives with me at the moment. She moved in a couple of days ago but she'll move out, eventually. My dad lives across town with her girlfriend. Once in a while, I would visit him or vice versa. And that's about it..."

"Do you have any siblings?" asked Jaden.

"Nope. I'm an only child."

Jaden looked at Atem, waiting for him to answer, though Jaden was feeling a little nervous.

"Well, both of parents died years ago...I was then raised by my uncle, along with my-" Atem stopped but hesitantly continued, "my brothers and sister..."

**Question 8** : As much as Jaden wanted Atem to clarify, he knew better and asked the next the question: Favorite type of music?

Tea drummed her fingers on the table and thought about. "Um...I guess...it would be hip-hop at the moment."

This intrigued Jaden, "Wait, what do you mean at the moment?"

"Well, my favorite type of music depends on my mood. Right now, I feel like loving hip-hop. I really have no preference to what kind of music I would like to listen to the most. As long as it sounds good to me, I'll love it." Atem was just as intrigued. She really is something. He quickly shook his mind out of that weird thought. To quickly distract himself from that weird thought, he quickly answered the question, "I like to listen to rock."

"Anddd?" pressured Jaden.

Atem looked at his empty bag of chips and finally said, "...and, when I feel like it...maybe rap..."

"Eh?..." Tea didn't expect that.

Jaden grinned, "I know right? He doesn't look like the type to listen to that but he does."

**Question 9** : While chuckling, Jaden asked another question: Dream car?

This was a tough one for Tea. Only because she wasn't much of a car person. Heck, she didn't even own a car. She would rather walk than be lazy on a piece of metal with wheels. "Sorry. I never thought of one..."

"Really?" asked Jaden. Tea shook her head. 

Jaden turned to Atem, "Well, maybe you would like Atem's dream car. Right, Atem?"

Atem took a chocolate bar and started to unwrap it. "My dream car is nothing special...it's the Gull-wing 2007 Mercedes Benz SLR 722..."

"Wow, sounds special!" said Tea as she was amazed by how Atem's car sounded. She could only imagine how incredible the car would look like.

**Question 10** : Looking at the bag of snacks, Jaden asked the next question right away: Favorite food?

"Cup ramen...mostly because that's the only thing I'm eating now nowadays..." confessed Tea.

"Eating too much is bad for you. Do you know how to cook?" asked Jaden.

Tea nodded, "I do, but I haven't cook a decent meal for myself in ages. Too busy with...stuff..."

Atem kind of figured what were those "stuff" she was talking about. "I prefer eating a decent sandwich. With pretty much anything..."

"Okay, that's a lie!" claimed Jaden, "When I made you that chocolate-mustard tuna sandwich last month, you said you didn't like it!"

Atem arched his eyebrow, "Jaden, when I said I liked a sandwich with anything, I meant with anything that is edible. Remember, I'm only human."

Jaden pouted as he sunk down in his chair, "Could've fooled me..."

Tea was trying her best to hide a giggle. These two could easily be mistaken for brother. It's adorable.

**Question 11** : Hoping to change the subject, well not really, Jaden asked: What is your least favorite food?

Tea shivered, "My least favorite is anything with broccoli..."

Atem frowned as he thought of his least favorite, "Anything with carrots."

Jaden scowled at the two adults, "What the heck! How else will you guys grow without your vegetables?"

"Jaden, we're already at that age where we stop growing." explained Atem.

"Just because you're twenty-six, doesn't mean you stopped growing. How about when you guys are older?" argued Jaden.

Tea, out of embarrassment, shrugged her shoulders. "There's just certain foods that I just can't stand..."

"Thank-you Tea." agreed Atem. "See, she gets its." 

**Question 12:** Jaden blinked in confusion. This is the first time he ever saw Atem act...like himself...that sometimes foolish and polite big brother from when they first met. Was Tea the cause of it? Not thinking too much about it, Jaden went on to the next question: Do you like kids?

"Of course!" shouted both Atem and Tea. Both of them looked at each other with amazement as to how they both responded. It was like second nature for them to response that way. Atem, blushing harder than usual, looked at his almost done candy bar, hoping to not look at Tea's smiling face.

**Question 13** : Surprised by both of their reactions, particularly Atem's, Jaden just went along to the next question. Even though he wanted to learn more about why Tea liked children, Jaden just moved along: What is your favorite philosophical saying?

Tea quietly thought about it. Truth is, she didn't remember any of them. Once in a while, Mrs. Tenjou would randomly say a couple. But Tea was too busy with generous parents to even hear any of them. Though there was one that definitely struck her. "Patience is like a flower; it doesn't grow in everyone's garden."

She would always think of her mom when it came to this saying. Tea would even imagine her mother's garden filled with nothing but those balls that roll around in American Western movies. The very thought made Tea giggle.

"In other words," Atem began as he got Tea's attention, "apart from the known and the unknown, what else is there..." He then stared at the window, leaving Tea admiring his look at the heavens. Like a philosopher trying to answer the question to life, or something like that.

Really cool...thought Tea, as she was still speechless.

**Question 14:** Rolling his eyes in a comical way, Jaden went on for a double question: When is your birthday and do you like it?

"My birthday is on March 18...and no I don't." He then crumpled the candy wrapper as he thought about his birthday.

Tea noticed and looked at Jaden. He just shook his head and motioned her to answer the question.

"Well, uh...mine is on August 18...and..." thinking back through her life with divorced parents, Tea sighed deeply. "No, I don't."

Atem looked at Tea as she moved her empty cup of coffee with on of her hands. She looked sad, like the last they saw each other back on Valentine's Day...

**Question 15** : Jaden gasped as he noticed that he skipped a question. Which was good because he hated this 'hating birthdays' feeling that was surrounding them: Going back to the favorite movies part, what is your favorite type of movie?

"Comedy." responded both Atem and Tea. Which, again, surprised them both.

"Whoa..." Jaden was left speechless as the two adults gave another same answer.

**Question 16:** Jaden asked the next question, hoping it will ruin that awful silence that keeps surrounding them. He hated those: Did you guys receive anything for Valentine's Day?

Unfortunately for Jaden, a really awkward silence fell. 

Clearing her throat, Tea confessed, "No-I mean yes!" Although her mother's little stunt counted as a Valentine's Day gift in her mind, Tea dismissed it and reminded herself that her father had sent her a bouquet of white carnations. Luckily her mother didn't saw them.

"Yes." Atem told flatly.

"Mine doesn't count, Atem." argued Jaden. Atem frowned.

"Not yours, Kisara gave me some homemade chocolate that morning before you gave me yours..."

"Your sister, doesn't count either!" Jaden seemed to put a lot of emphasis on sister. "Does Seto know about that?"

"You think I'd sit next to you right now if he knew?"

**Question 17** : Imagining Atem's death from a certain jealous-someone, Jaden went on to ask question seventeen: Are you happy at the moment?

"Yes, I am." Tea couldn't be happier. Sure her father may be in the hospital but he would always say to her to always have a little fun in moments of sadness. Hanging around with Atem and Jaden turned out to be pretty helpful for her. She didn't feel anxious or mad as she did earlier. Tea was still feeling worried but, knowing her father, he would probably be laughing and apologizing as soon as he saw his only daughter come into his room. That usually made Tea feel better.

"...Yes..." said Atem. Which was weird since he would always feel down or just miserable. But being with Jaden, those feelings seemed to vanish as soon as Atem sees that boy's foolish grin.

Add Tea to this,he felt happier than ever. What's going on?

**Question 18** : Grinning from ear to ear, Jaden asked the next question, while looking at Atem: What do you do for fun? (No Atem, being at home is not something someone does for fun.)

Chuckling at how Jaden caught Atem, who was pouting but wouldn't let anyone see it, Tea happily answered the question. "I would dance in the studio, if I had time. If not, I would take a walk around town or run a couple of laps in the park."

"What type of dance do you do?...If you don't mind me asking..." asked Atem.

"Well, my focus is ballet but sometimes I would just dance to whatever song I'm listening at that particular moment. It usually ranges from salsa to even break dancing."

"Really!" exclaimed Jaden. "Break dancing!"

Tea blushed as she remembered her days from college, "Back in New York, I would sometimes go to a subway and dance with the other break dancers. But I only break dance once...it was fun but I'm not really that energetic for something like that. Plus it was too hard for me..."

Amazed, Atem could only imagine how Tea would dance like. He liked dancers. The way they move their bodies and united it with whatever song they are playing to. A perfect subject for an artist. Maybe someday...

He then noticed that both Tea and Jaden were looking at him, waiting to hear his answer. Tea, wondering if he also does cool things in his spare time, was staring at Atem with anticipation. Jaden, wondering if he could catch Atem on another lie, was staring at him with curiosity.

Clearing his throat, Atem said, "I would sometimes read something. Nothing in particular, just some random book from the small collection that I have back home. I would sketch something, if I find it interesting to draw. Or," while ruffling with Jaden's hair, "I would spend my time playing with Jaden in the center or anywhere.."

**Question 19** : Feeling happy knowing that Atem enjoys Jaden's company, Jaden, overexcited, asked another question: What do you want most in life?

Tea pondered as she had her index finger on her chin, hopping it will help her think of something.

Atem took the chance to answer first, "I'm still figuring that out." he said bluntly.

Jaden silently gripped tightly his notebook. He didn't like how Atem's answer sounded...

"Well," started Tea, "I guess I want to live..." Atem quickly looked at Tea as she was about to continue, "I know that there are people out there that don't...appreciate the decisions that I have made but, "she looked at Atem, "That's just what life is. If they don't like then you're left with two choices: to confront them or just avoid them. Only then, would you find peace. At least by then, you have found something you liked and make a career out of it and all those that didn't like how you handled your life would eventually stop trying to persuade you to do something else and leave you alone. Not right away, they just become less nagging..." Tea looked at the red hearted ball with the wing that was in her hand and lightly squeezed it. "That's what being an adult is sort of about..."

Atem found himself speechless. This...this Tea...

**Question 20:** Feeling proud that he actually finished a game of twenty question, Jaden, with pride, asked his most favorite question from the game: Would you do anything for a stranger?

Caught off guard, Tea wondered if it was really a trick question. But by looking at Atem, who was eating some gummy worms and didn't seem surprised by the question, Tea guessed that is just any of the other regular questions. With her best smile, while remembering what little help Atem has given her, she said, "Yes."

Atem was quietly eating gummy worms when he started to regret something he never thought he would regret.

He regrets meeting Tea.

Because of her, he was feeling...different. He hated the way he was blushing at some random moments and how her smile...why was her smile different all of a sudden? It seemed real and pure that Atem had to bite his tongue to remind himself to look away. He never felt like this to anyone.

She was ruining his plans. His ultimate goal that he planned for so long. Tea would just get in the way. He had to end it. Ignoring Tea, Atem looked at Jaden and answered the final question.

"No."

XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~ XXXXX XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX ~~~~~ XXXXX

Jaden was next to Tea as they were walking to Tea's father's room. Walking in complete silence that really bothered Jaden. He would gladly start a conversation but was pretty mad at Atem. The way Atem looked at Jaden when he answered the last question really made him and Tea uncomfortable.

Tea right away said it was time for her to go, probably because she thought she did something wrong. Jaden insisted on walking with her to her father's room, dragging Atem with him.

As they were close to the room, a nurse appeared behind asking for Jaden to come with her to check his vitals. "Whaaa, right now?" exclaimed the boy. The nurse nodded. "Awww...c'mon..."

Tea ligthly ruffled Jaden's hair. "You better do as you're told Jaden. That way, you could get discharge earlier."

Jaden, quickly ligthen up. "You're right!" Turning to the nurse, "Okay, let's do this!" He raised his free arm in triumph as Tea shook her head, still amazed of Jaden's energy. She wanted to turn to Atem and face him, but she decided against it; not until she figures out what she did wrong back at the cafe.

While the nurse and the two guys left for Jaden's room, Tea went ahead and walked to her father's room. She was about to enter the room when she heard Jaden shouting at her her.

She saw Jaden trying to run up to her with his crutch. Catching his breath, Jaden handed Tea a small container filled with small pastries. "He-here...you forgot to t-try one..."

Tea bend down and got the small container from him. "Thank you, Jaden. That was sweet of you."

She was about to open the container when she noticed Jaden shuffling his feet, Tea knew that giving her the pastries wasn't the only reason why he called her. "Jaden, is there something else?"

Jaden then took a deep breath and looked directly at Tea, "Do you want to hang out with us this Saturday? There is a snow sculpture contest that The Big Stars-thing- is holding at the Domino City Park. It would be awesome if you would come with us. Please, say yes!"

Tea looked at Jaden, then saw Atem's back facing her.

"Don't worry. He doesn't always act that way. He must be thinking too much about something again." Reassured Jaden, though Tea caught the uncertainty on Jaden's face. "Besides, it was fun hanging out with you Tea. And if you do come, I can sort of tell you more about Atem." T

ea blinked in confusion as Jaden explained.

"Tea, I'm really scared for Atem. A couple of months ago, he was fine. Believe me, he used to be way more cooler than he is now...Tea...I need help..." Jaden wasn't that cheerful boy that Tea met earlier but a small boy who wanted to cry. Tea couldn't, no, she wouldn't refuse.

Tea hugged Jaden softly and whispered in her ear, "Alright. I'll help you." She let go and looked at him, "Just tell me what time and I'll be there." she said as she gave Jaden a reassuring wink.

Atem helped her when she needed help. If Jaden, who knows Atem well, is asking help because he knows that Atem needs it, then of course Tea would help. She owed Atem anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this, I forgot I initially had the setting in Japan.....I had the girls with English names and such. It bothered the hell out of me. I kinda changed that....  
> Thanks for ya time! *throws cookies*


	3. Chapter 3

Tea cautiously entered her father's hospital room. After saying goodbye to Jaden, Tea's frustration returned as quickly as Atem's silent treatment began. She couldn't understand why Atem was suddenly not talking to her. She didn't do anything wrong.

All thoughts of the quiet hobo vanished as she notices her father sleeping peacefully on his bed. His heart rate echoed loudly in the bleak hospital room. 

Tea's stomach, and maybe her heart, was slowly turning into a knot as she continues to stare at her father. His head that was once covered with black hair is now turning grey. His face, what was once so young and cheerful, is now somewhat old and tired. Seeing her father made Tea remember how she could never be mad at him, even if he ate something that almost killed him.

"Oh, Tea? You're here!"

Tea turned around to notice a young woman appear. The taller woman's face automatically lit up, "Thank goodness, you made it today. I almost thought you wouldn't make it. How are you?"

Tea was about to answer when a loud groan took their attention away from each other. Tea was about to approach her father, when the other woman quickly dashed to his side.

"Itsuki? Itsuki?" She frantically called out.

"Ugh…huh…Aiko?.." questioned Itsuki Gardener. "Why are you screaming? Is something wrong?"

Aiko wipe a loose tear from her cheek and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I was just worried about you. I kept imagining the worse…but seeing you here and awake…I'm just so happy." She quickly gave Itsuki a hug and started kissing him. Tea internally groaned. It was bad enough seeing her father in the hospital, but witnessing some lovey-dovey action made her re-think her life choices.

"Oh!" Aiko abruptly said, "Guess what? You have a special visitor!" Itsuki, still recovering form the kisses, gave her a puzzling look, "Who would see me? I don't know anyone would even want to…"

Tea grinded her teeth.  _Oh, how I love your oblivious nature dad,_ she thought.

Aiko gave out a nervous laugh as she made Ethan notice his only daughter.

"Hey dad, it's been a while." Tea said, as she gave her dad a small wave.

Itsuki couldn't believe it. He quickly motioned Tea to come to him as he lightly pushed Aiko over to the other side of the bed. Once Tea was before him, Itsuki quickly grasped both of Tea's hands. "My little apricot! How long has it been since the last time? Too long! I've told you to come and visit us sometime." He cautiously added, "Is your mother staying with you again?"

Tea slowly nodded, much to her dismay. Her mother has an unhealthy habit of staying in her daughter's apartment, without permision of course. Itsuki sympathizes and offers his time to hang out with his only daughter, even suggesting sleepovers.

"And don't tell me, she did something to anger you recently. I'm betting it was on Valentine's Day." Tea was on the verge of tears.

"Don't let that bother you-and please don't cry. I'm already in the hospital…It makes me fell even more depressed…"

"Sorry, dad," Tea quietly apologized, as she was wiping a loose tear, "But this time, she went too far."

"I know. Asking for Hideki wasn't such a great plan after all. But that was all in the past. It's just your mother after all. She'll be too busy finding little Utada Hikaru's to even remember what happened on Valentine's Day."

Aiko cleared her throat. "I'm going to the café to get some tea." She pointed towards the door, then at the father and daughter, "Anyone want anything?"

Tea shook her head. Itsuki did the same, "It's okay, you go ahead." Aiko quietly left them alone.

Soon after, Tea looked over her father. His smile on his almost wrinkling face showered with happiness.

Although Tea wasn't used to her father having a girlfriend around her own age, at least he's smiling. In fact, his smile seems more genuine than when he was with his ex.

Itsuki gently pulled his only daughter onto his bed. "You mother's "plan"…don't let it bother you too much. In the end, it's all about you deciding what you want to do with you life. Especially when it comes to finding that special someone."

Tea nodded. Her dad may be naive but he knows what to say when it comes to her mother. Which reminds her, how did he know about Rika's plan?

"But…" he continued, "…having a little help wouldn't hurt either…" Tea blinked confusingly.

"I know what your mother did was wrong but we are just worried about your future Lil' apricot…your mother had the right idea about bringing Hideki over-"

Tea couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"-but I believed it was too soon. It has been quite sometime since the last we've heard of him. But you gotta hand it to him, he's a good kid. Hehe, you know Tea, I've always thought that you two would end up together. I even expected Hideki to propose to-"

Without a word, Tea quickly left her father's room, leaving him rather perplexed.

* * *

"We're almost there! We're almost there! Hurry, Atem, hurry!" Jaden, excited as ever, motioned Atem to walk faster towards Domino City Park.

"Jaden. Slow down. You just got out of the hospital," Atem calmly said. 

It was the morning of the Snow Contest, Jaden, with a few warnings from the doctors, was allowed to be released from the hospital. Since he was worried about not making it to the event, Jaden walked from the hospital to the park as fast as he possibly could. Luckily for the boys, the park was just a few blocks away.

"But we gotta hurry! I bet Tea is waiting for us, so we got-"

"Wait, Tea!?" Atem's exclaimed.

Jaden immediately stopped walking. In all of his excitement, he forgot about Tea. He remembered telling her to meet them at the entrance but it was kept secret from Atem.

The boys were bros. They've never had anyone else within their duo-ship in events like this; it was just the two of them and no one else. But Atem needed this. Ever since that day in the hospital, that "no" Atem used in the game, Jaden knew that Atem needed more help and fast. In the end, Jaden doesn't mind telling Atem he invited Tea. "I invited Tea. I thought it would be more fun if we had more people to help because, you know, I still have my crutch." He still has to keep the "real" reason a secret but in a way this wasn't a total lie. With his leg in a cast for one more week, he really isn't much help. And with his idea on the sculptures in jeopardy, they really need the extra help.

While Atem remained silent, his face says it all. It was the look that Jaden knew quite well: That mix of anger, disappointment and something rather frightening. 

"Jaden! Atem!" The boys quickly turned towards the familiar voice, Atem quickly regretted it.

Tea was waving at them from the park's entrance. She must have good eye sight to notice them from afar; they still have a good amount of walking to do.

Jaden was happy to see her but became a little scared of Atem. His face went back to that not-happy-to-see-her mix. In fact, Jaden thinks that it got worse.

Atem didn't know whether to run away or to run straight into the park. Maybe listening to Joey's shenanigans could help his…his what? All Atem knew was to get as far away from Tea. Now.

Instead of waiting for the boys, and noticing that Jaden still had a cast and crutch, Tea willingly went up to them. Although the conversation with her father still lingered in her mind, quite distastefully, she shoved it all in the back of her mind and tried to forget about it. Knowing Jaden, and his go-lucky, friendly attitude, she would get her fun. But as soon as Tea stood in front of the boys, Atem rapidly walked past her and entered the park.

_There goes my fun…_ thought Tea.

"Atem!" yelled Jaden, and for the first time since they've met, Tea heard anger in his voice.

Jaden was indeed getting mad but he knew getting mad won't solve the main problem.

"Tea, you ready to make some snowmen!" All Jaden can do now is wait.

Tea blinked in confusion. Jaden seemed to be back to his cheery self, but it seemed forced. Not wanting to upset the boy, since he did insist for her help, Tea forcefully nodded with a forced smile of her own.

It was sunny Saturday but it meant that Jaden's idea has to be realized and fast. He was glad there were slight winter winds blowing about. At least that could help the remaining bits of snow, thought Jaden.

While walking into the park, Tea noticed a big group of adults and children all cluttered in front of the playground. Looking around, Tea recognized children from the Community Center.

"Miss.Tea!"

Tea and Jaden turned around and saw three girls running toward them. Tea smiled as she came to recognize her students.

"Miss Tea, are you in the contest?" questioned one of them, "If you are, will you join me and my big sister?"

"I thought you didn't have any siblings, Momoe?" questioned Tea.

"I mean my "big sister" from the program! We're going to make a bunny!" exclaimed the black haired girl.

"It's not going to be as cool as my fairy!" countered the small brunette, next to Momoe that Tea recognized as Junko. "It's going to be big and covered in flowers!"

Tea chuckled as the two girls were arguing. She then overheard Jaden having a conversation with another girl, Alexis.

"Again? Are you sure you're okay with him?…" asked Alexis, worryingly. 

Jaden nodded, "It's worse this time…I'm getting scared just thinking about what's going to happen next-"

"Don't worry about it!" assured Alexis, "Miss Tea is the best teacher and helper. She's the best there is!"

"Right!" chirped the girls.

Jaden looked at Tea, and suddenly grew a smile. He may have known Tea for a small amount of time but he knew she was special. Special enough to help Atem. "That's right!" Jaden cheerfully punched the air, and the other girls followed suit.

Leaving a rather confused Tea standing about, until she understood.  _So Jaden isn't the only one that thinks Atem needs help,_ thought Tea. _I wonder if more people know._

* * *

Atem was leaning against a tree not too far from the large crowd as he witnessed three girls waving their good byes to Jaden and Tea.

He took a deep breath while figuring out what to do for the rest of the day. He could just find a spot in the park with a decent amount of snow and work on a small sculpture. On his own. The very idea made a knot in his heart, this would devastate Jaden. The poor boy has been looking forward to the contest since last year's contest. Atem didn't want to upset him anymore.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! How are ya!"

The crowd cheered and hollered as a dirty blond, energetic young man stood on the top of a rock, with a megaphone in hand.

Atem chuckled as he shook his head. _Leave it to Joey to ruin someone's train of thought…_

Jaden was cheering with the crowd as Tea took a minute to soak in the atmosphere. She had heard stories of what the Big Stars Program do once in a while from her students. The amount of energy that they put in as they recall their day with their Big Brother or Sister is astounding. It really warms her heart at the generosity the adults and older teens put in to ensure the happiness of these kids.

With all her might, and a little help from those around her, she joined in on the cheering.

"Hope you all enjoyed these past few weeks. Nothing but snow here in Domino City. But, now that spring is on its way, changes are happening." The head of the Big Stars Program, Joey Wheeler, took a deep breath while motioning everyone to tone down their excitement.

"Hey, c'mon guys, simmer down. I have a speech and everything!" complained Joey.

"Yeah, well I'm sure you don't' have EVERYTHING…"

The crown laughed as Joey looked down at his companion. "C'mon! Really, Yuna? Really?"

"I'm just stating an opinion!"

"Could've fooled me!"

"Knock it off you two!" yelled someone, who was not too far from the quarreling duo.

"Alright, alright. As I was-no lunch for you-saying-"

"Tristan!" The young Yuna pointed at Joey as she was looking for support from another adult.

"What did I just say Joseph Wheeler!"

The crowd continued to laugh as Tea, once again, was uncertain of the situation.

"Those two always fight." Tea looked down at Jaden as he continued to explain, "That guy who was talking first, his name is Joey-well-we call him Joey. And the girl he was talking to, her name is Yuna. This is her last year in the Program, as a little Sister, since she starts high school later. And because of that, she promised herself to be more annoying to Joey, especially when he's talking. And that other guy, his name is Tristan. He and Joey are best friends. Tristan is Big Brother to Yuna's twin brother, Yuhi."

Tea has heard countless stories of Joey and Tristan from the girls. She would sometimes tell herself to introduce herself to "loud-but-best-underdog ever" but she never got around to doing it.

"Okay! Enough of this! Let me continue…" Joey cleared his throat as he continued, "Changes are coming. Not for the bad but for the good. In a few days, March is coming. That means green everywhere. And where there's green, there's flowers. To ensure that our park's beloved flowers grow strong and pretty-yes, I said pretty, Yuna, stop grinning-we have to make sure the ice isn't harming our precious flowers bud!

Which makes me think-stop that, Yuna!-how could our Big Stars' Program do to help these precious nature rainbows? It's fairly simple: a Snow Sculpture contest!"

The crowd cheered. After a moment, Joey gestured the crowd to quiet down. "Not only are we helping our fellow green people but we are all having fun!

So, by using whatever snow you find on the ground, within the park, try to make the best snow sculpture, ever! Big Brothers and Sisters, make sure to watch over your little Brother or Sister! They could get carried away and start using mud, which is cheating. And, make sure they are not getting hit by snowballs…by me…well, mostly from Yuna, but that's just my opinion-"

"Joey!"

"Haha-Oh! Yeah, while I thr-I mean, check everyone's sculpture, I'll also judge the best of the best. Remember, one winner! I'll announce the winner at the end of the day in the Center! You guys got that?"

The whole crowd yelled in agreement. "Good," Joey reached down and pulled a long haired brunette from the crowd. Unfortunately, both of them couldn't balance themselves on the rock.

"Ready, Yuna?"

"Ready!"

They both jumped as they yelled out go and the crowd of Brothers and Sisters disperse around Domino Park.

While every Brother and Sister ran off to start their sculpture, Tea looked around for Jaden. She noticed him leaving when Joey was about to finish his speeck. She walked around a bit, trying to find him, when she overheard something.

"What do you mean you're not helping me?!" yelled Jaden.

Luckily for Tea, she was a couple of feet away fromm Jaden and Atem. Tea figured that she shouldn't be seen at the moment.

A few minutes later, Atem and Jaden walked away from each other. Atem walked deeper into the park while Jaden slowly walked up to Tea.

"Is something wrong, Jaden?" quietly asked Tea. She didn't want to ask but she felt it was necessary.

Jaden didn't respond. He was staring at the ground, until he quietly answered a "no." It was so quiet that Tea had to squat down to Jaden's height while looking at his emotionless face.

"Jaden, please, answer me. I can't help if I don't know what's going on," pleaded Tea, she gently placed her hand on Jaden's cheek.

Jaden gently pushed Tea's hand as he looked at her, with an empty smile on his face. "Let's go Tea. It's time to start my army!"

* * *

Atem knelt down besides a snow covered rock. He gently took a handful of snow and threw it onto a growing pile of wet, sloppy snow. Atem knew that the sun would be a problem if he didn't start his snow sculpture soon. After a few more handfuls, Atem slowly started to work.

He knew what he did was wrong. How could he have told Jaden that he didn't want to help him? Their idea can only be realized if Atem was the one building the ring of snow soldiers, while Jaden fixed their faces with grass and rocks.

Atem remembered the look on Jaden's face last year. After someone was able to build mini snow people, Jaden knew that they could make something better. And now, they've split up for the day.

But they had to; Tea was there. If she wasn't then of course Atem would join. Unfortunately, she was. He still has his plan to follow through and he doesn't want distractions, especially from her.

While Atem was working on one end of the park, Tea and Jaden found a nice spot with lots of snow on the other end.

"Alright! There's lots of snow! This means more soldiers!" Jaden said with a happy grin.

While Jaden seems to be back to his usual self, Tea wasn't buying it. His emotionless face when he and Atem separated was still lingering in her mind that it hurt. It was really hard not to think about it.

"Okay," started Jaden, "my awesome plan is a big army of snow soldiers!"

"Snow….soldiers?" asked a puzzled Tea.

Jaden nodded happily, "Last year, there were these Brothers that made a bunch of small snowmen. That's when me and Atem thought of our snow army…" His smile disappeared as soon as he mentions his big Brother. But he quickly shook his disappointment away. He didn't want to worry Tea anymore. "But, I wanted to make these snowmen special than any other snowman here. I learned about animation fromm Atem. So, by making the soldiers look like they are moving, we have to make a circle of snowmen. That way, when people walk around them, they look like they're moving or something…like that…Atem made it sound easy…."

"As long as you have a picture in your head on what you want, than we can easily make it happen. It's your sculpture, so I'll help make it the way you want it." Tea got right to work. Bending down to the ground, she got a fist full of tepid snow and started making it look spherical.

While forming the snowball into an almost, perfect sphere, Tea glanced at Jaden, who looked like he was drawing x's on the ground. Probably where the snowmen will be.

Now he may looked like he's back to his happy-go-lucky self, but Tea knew that wasn't the case.

"Jaden, is it okay if I asked you a couple of questions?" asked Tea. They are alone. Without Atem, Tea can gather more information on him. It was a good start for her if she is trying to help Atem. And what better time to get it than being alone with Atem's little Brother. _They are close,right?_

Jaden just nodded. He seemed too busy deciding where the last snow soldier would be built.

"Well…has Atem needed "this" for a while?" By the way Alexis and Jaden talked about Atem, it sounded like an ongoing problem. Hopefully, Jaden would understand what she meant.

After a few jabs in the snow by his crutch, Jaden turned to Tea. His signature happy smile was gone and replaced by an emotionless line that was about spill something bad.

"I think…" Jaden looked around, trying to find somewhere to sit. He noticed a small bench and hurriedly walked towards it. "Well, everybody thinks…" he paused as he inspected the bench. A few seconds later, he sat on it. "I think that everybody thinks he needed help for a long time…

Ever since I met him, the adults thought he needed help. Especially Joey and Tristan. They always go to him when they get the chance. I didn't get it. So I didn't care…"

"Jaden, if you don't mind me asking-when and how did you two meet?"

Jaden looked up at the sky and blew at the somewhat chilly wind that slowly brushed off his face. He smiled as he noticed some white, puffy clouds pass overhead. He remembered Atem once telling him about the little men living in the clouds. How each one of them hated each other and themselves. Whenever one of them snaps, they all start banging into each other, which then results in lighting.

At first, Jaden wanted to be one of those little men. How awesome it would be to make lighting just by getting mad was the coolest thing he ever heard. It wasn't until recently that Jaden hated that very same thing. He wondered why they were always angry from the start and why they couldn't be feeling anything else? He was dying to ask Atem that, but decided not to. No point in asking his big, angry brother.

* * *

It may have been twenty, or at the very least, thirty minutes since Joey shouted out the start of the contest and Atem was just about to finish his sculpture.

Luckily for him, a miniature size version of an ancient Japanese castle was no problem to build. Since there were small twigs everywhere, Atem was able to find the right twig to use for the details of his castle.

The castle stood a good two feet high and maybe a foot or more across. The remarkable detail on the walls and roofs were definitely a sight to behold on the four story high castle. The small ounce of sunlight from the cluttered, blooming trees shined on the radiant, white beauty of ancient Japan in a small, adorable size.

Atem was about to add some more detail on the outer walls that surround the castle when he heard some crunching sound. He dropped his twig and stood up, while keeping his eye on the castle. "Are you going to keep spying on me or are you going to attack me with muddy snowballs?" questioned Atem. He was hoping for some quiet time for a couple more hours but realizing that Joey's little Sister is standing behind a tree a few feet behind him. He knew such thoughts were meant to be simple, wishful thinking.

"I was just checking something…" admitted Yuna, while having her arms raised, like some criminal surrendering.

Atem wanted to bang his head on a tree or rock. Leave it to Joey to send a spy, especially when Jaden wasn't with him.

The fifteen-year-old slowly walked toward Atem. Her white, long winter coat wasn't long enough to cover her knee high black boots. Her long, brunette hair was tied up in a long, French braid while her long bangs showered over her bright, amber eyes that were protected by glasses. Anyone could be easily fooled by that sweet, innocent look of her's, but Atem knew better. Those glasses weren't protecting her sweet looking eyes; they were hiding mischievous ideas and unorthodox pranks. Hanging around with Joey for five years could do that to a person.

"Yeah, you came to check on me." At this point, Atem had already turned around to face his little trespasser, hopefully to scare her off with his cold eyes that were well sharpened at the moment.

"Yeah, the usual." Unfortunately for Atem, Yuna was unfazed by his sharpened eyes. She had grown accustom to them. "Besides, it's-'you rather hear it from me' or 'you rather hear it from snowballs and Joey.' If it was up to me, I think the first option sounds waaaay better. More…rational…"

Atem rubbed his forehead. She had a good point. Very logical.

Yuna walked around the snow castle. "Jaden isn't with you. You are here by yourself. And…Jaden hasn't recovered from his accident. I don't know about you but that doesn't sound right…Not to someone who is supposedly a big Brother-"

"I know damn well I'm not being there for Jaden!" snapped Atem and he hated himself for being ignorant of Jaden's feeling, especially on a day like today. He remembered the boy's face when they both promised to win the contest this year. He didn't need someone to remind him what he just did. Jaden being with Tea was all the punishment he needed.

 Yuna remained silent and continued to walk around the snow castle.

* * *

"I think it was a year ago…maybe a bit more…" answered Jaden, "It was my first time at the Program, so I was nervous. Since the big Brothers and Sisters were the ones that choose their little Siblings, I thought I might not get picked."

Tea frowned. Jaden? Nervous?

"We were in an art room when they started to choose. Everyone was excited, that when all the big Brothers and Sisters entered the room, all the other kids ran straight at them. Except me. I was sitting in the back. I was lucky to be near a table with some crayons and paper. 'Cause I felt like drawing."

"Did any Brother or Sister ever come up to you?" asked Tea, fearing for the worst.

Jaden stood up and walked toward the big snowball that Tea was working on. He lightly patted the big ball as he continued, "Most of the kids were all over the big Brothers and Sisters. It kinda blocked me from the rest." He looked at Tea with a bright smile, "But it was okay. I like to draw, so it was fun.

There were sooo many crayons; I knew I could draw lots of my heroes!"

Tea lightly moved Jaden from the giant snowball as she pushed the somewhat smaller snowball onto the bigger one. She glanced at the almost finished snowmen and then around her. There were a few more x's on the ground. It made Tea worry if she wasn't going to finish the rest of the soldiers on time.

"I remember finishing two of my heroes-Bubbleman and The Earth…when he came…"

Tea's ears perked up, like an attentive dog. 

"He sat near me, but not too close. He was weird-well, I thought he was weird. All he did was look at my pictures. Then he starts drawing some things too. I didn't pay attention to him after that.

It was after I finished my third hero-Neo Man-that he asked me something. I didn't want to talk to him…or to anyone else…"

"Why didn't you want to talk to anyone if you are in a program where you kinda have to?" asked Tea. From what she heard from others the Big Stars Program is the best organization a kid could be in.

"My da-I mean-m-my mom forced me…she said that I needed to make new friends…especially since we moved."

"Moved?"

"Yeah. A year ago, my family moved here from Tokyo. I was forced to join so I can make friends easier…It was awesome that h-she made me go, 'cause then I wouldn't have known Atem…

Even though I ignored him in the beginning, he still tried to talk to me. He then asked about my pictures and the names of my heroes. I didn't know why he asked about them but I told him anyway.

He said they were cool names! And my heroes looked like real heroes!" Jaden's whole being lit up as he recalled his most precious memory. Atem was the only person who complimented his heroes, besides his parents. But this wasn't the best part.

"Atem, for that moment only, was the coolest person ever! He showed me what he was drawing…"Jaden couldn't finish his sentence.

And Tea didn't blame him. Jaden was looking so happy that he was practically jumping up and down. "He drew my heroes! MY HEROES! They looked soo cooool! Like they were real!! That was what he was asking me, if he could draw my heroes! But since I didn't say anything, he thought it was a yes. I'm sooo happy he did! And-that wasn't the best part!"

_Wow_ , thought Tea, Atem knows how to make a young boy happy. Then why is he ignoring this poor boy now?

Jaden made sure Tea was looking at him for this part. "After the meeting of the Brothers and Sisters was over, Atem asked me if I could keep his pictures he drew! Then, he asked if he could be my big Brother!" He shouted like a boy receiving toy that he always wanted for his birthday.

And the more happy Jaden seems be, the more confused Tea seems to be.

"I mean how cool is it that an artist drew my heroes exactly how I made them! I wouldn't stop talking to him ever since that day. He's been there for me, like a real big Brother would. My parents did the same but I need a big Brother more than them. My daddi was right. Good thing he sent me to the program."

Tea agreed. Some people, or even kids, need a sibling to talk to. Jaden's daddi did the right thing. Then she frowned, "Daddi?"

Jaden's face froze. In fact, his whole body froze when Tea mentioned 'Daddi.' "Oh, hey! We need too keep working! We still have three more soldiers to build! Let's go!" Jaden cheerfully punched the air as he showed Tea that cheerful grin of his.

* * *

"And that's how we escaped!" For the past couple of minutes, Yuna was telling Atem some weird story.

Atem figured that Yuna was just stalling for time as soon as the story got weirder, something about some rabid fangirl possessing Yuna and her twin brother Yuhi.

"Atem! Were you even listening?" questioned Yuna, crossing her arms, mostly to show Atem who's boss.

"Not really, I was just starring at my castle…" His pouting and bored stare were facing down to the miniature snow castle. Already fearing for its small life, he now wished for Yuna to throw snowballs just to let go of that rock of worry that was hanging on his shoulders for most of the day. Atem was about to suggest it when he noticed Yuna waving her arms, as if she was guiding an airplane.

Or guiding a Joey.

"Over here, Joey! Run faster! Like a man!"

"Why I outta-!" Sure enough, resting a hand on a nearby tree, the man, who was responsible for aiding children in their path of fun and excitement with older "siblings," was trying to catch his breath as he was holding a dirty snowball in his other hand.

Knowing Joey, it was probably meant for Atem. Or Yuna.

"Okay! I think I'm good!" announced Joey, raising his arms with pride, which made Yuna roll her eyes.

"You're late! I had to resort to telling him my dream!" claimed Yuna, "That's how late you are!"

Joey dropped his hands as he let out an aggravated groan, "For the last time, stop using that as distraction material!"

While the 'Brother' and 'Sister' quarreled like there's no tomorrow, Atem decided to betray his castle and leave.

Unfortunately for him, Joey took notice, "And where do you think you're goin'? Don't get me started with you!"

"Then by all means, don't start," Atem retorted. He didn't want to talk about his problems with Joey, even if they are good friends since high school.

Joey had enough. He dropped his dirty snowball, which made him cry inside, dusted off his jacket and walked towards Atem. "Stop right where you are, Atem!"

Ignoring Joey, Atem started to pick up the pace. Why couldn't anyone see that he just wanted to be alone?

"Then just answer me this Atem, why did you leave Jaden alone?"

Atem's body betrayed his mind as it stopped moving. Jaden's name just brought regret and worry that he knew he had to stop. Even if his mind was screaming with the commands to move.

"Atem, what you did was wrong. It's even more wrong when he's not the only that's alone"

Atem cringed and lightly pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew what was coming next.

"Atem, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. Tristan's here. Heck, even Mai's here. We're all willing to help if you let us help you. We don't want to los-"

Atem couldn't, no, he wouldn't let Joey continue. "Stop!" he commanded as he swiftly approached Joey with frozen amethysts eyes staring coldly at his friend's face. "What I do with my life is not of your concern! I'm already old enough to know what is right and what is wrong! I'm an adult now!"

Tea's tear stricken face appeared in Atem's mind. He remembered how she was kicking and screaming and shouting to the world her hatred towards her own mother. The advice she received from him and how thankful she looked with that smile.

Not wanting them to start a fight, Yuna forced herself, between them looking at Atem, whose face seems rather confused.

Joey appreciated Yuna's actions, but that didn't stop him from speaking his mind. Nothing ever did. "Look, I'm just trying to understand why you're here on your own, away from everyone else, specifically Jaden. Man, he was looking forward to this more than any other kid and you left him with someone else."

"She's not a bad person," clarified Yuna, "I've heard that the girls really like her. In fact, she's their dance teacher back at the Center."

"I know she's a good person, I work at the Center too. But Jaden was looking forward working with Atem, his big Brother, not Miss Gardner. How would you like it if I stopped paying attention to you?"

Yuna shuttered at the mere thought of her Brother leaving her. Proving that Jaden really did needed his big Brother. Why else would he have joined the Big Stars Program? 

Atem wanted to bang his head on a tree, hard. Very hard. Several times. What was he doing? What was he thinking? Jaden needed him to finish their first place masterpiece and win whatever Joey had plan for the prize. After all, Jaden can't build a good snowman with that cast. Atem has to watch over Jaden and build their army, like he promised he would. Like an adult would. Even if Tea was there, he has to suck it up and deal with it.

"Atem…" Breaking his train of thought, Atem realized that both Joey and Yuna had laid a hand on each of his shoulders. Both of them pleading with their eyes: they want to help Atem.

Maybe Atem could postpone his plans for a while.

Or, he could run away from the Siblings as their faces turned form helpful to mischievous just as quickly as their free hands revealed freshly made snowballs.

"Son of a…" muttered Atem.

* * *

"All right! We need one more snow soldier!" exclaimed Jaden to the entire world. Tea had to admit, with the sun still peeking behind some trees behind her and how the tall street lights were beginning to illuminate the park, spending the entire day building snowmen with Jaden was the most fun she had in, well, a long time.

"We still have some time left before everyone starts fighting," said Jaden as he was fixing a solders' face.

Tea stopped rolling her almost done snow body as she looked at Jaden with instant worry. "What fighting?"

Jaden let out a grin that doubled Tea's worry, "Most kids get bored and start throwing snowballs at each other."

Tea let out a big surprised squeal as Jaden was preparing his arms for the fight ahead of him. "Are you sure it's a good idea for you to-"

"It's okay. They know they can't attack me. If they do, they'll get yelled at by all the adults!" Feeling good about the solders face, Jaden had already started walking back to the bench and watching with wonder at Tea, who decided to finish the snowmen as quickly as possible. Although the day didn't go as he had planned, he still had a lot of fun.

He was right, Tea was special. She was fun! Like a big sister. Hopefully this big sister would end up helping Jaden with Atem. He doesn't want his Brother to get hurt. Again.

"Get him!"

"We'll run faster!"

Jaden and Tea looked around, staying alert. It seems that the snowball fights had already begun. And by the sounds of the thumping of the snow against jackets, and maybe flesh, the fights were coming their way.

Tea ran over to Jaden, "Okay, here's the plan: You stay right here and I'll protect the snowmen." Jaden may be protected but she wasn't sure about the soldiers. And knowing kids, they'll attack anything with snowballs.

"How?" asked Jaden.

Tea wasn't sure how. Remembering the number of children there were in the beginning, she wasn't sure if she could go against them. Plus, they were kids, they are just trying to have fun.

But the thought of their snowmen being attacked by didn't go well with Tea and Jaden. Especially Jaden. And the more time she spent wondering, the louder the snowballs fights were getting.

"I got it!" exclaimed Jaden, "Why don't we get back-up? I'm pretty sure I saw Alexis and the rest building their sculptures nearby, by that almost dead tree over there! We can ask them to join us! Plus, she owes me!"

He begged Tea with his shinning, amber colored puppy eyes that she couldn't say no, even if her mind is telling her to reject his plea for help.

"I'll go get the girls. I'll be back as soon as I can." She began to leave before looking at Jaden one more time. "Promise that you'll call out to me if our soldiers are in danger."

Jaden saluted her, "Don't worry, I will."

His courageous little heart warmed Tea's as she began her search for her dance students.

It was a good thing the park wasn't that big, she thought while running on the muddy feeling, almost melted snow. For being the end of February, it felt like a nice spring day in March. But as much as Tea wanted to enjoy the nice late, winter evening, she reminded herself of her mission.

Unfortunately, she spent too much time admiring the weather that she didn't notice a person walking ahead of her. By the time she did, she was already on the watery snow covered ground looking at the clear sky.

"Ow…" Tea slowly sat up and was ready to apologize when she took a good look at the person she bumped in to. She remained emotionless as Atem was trying to sit up, rubbing his nose.

His nose wasn't at all in pain. Atem just wanted to find an excuse to close his eyes after noticing Tea was the one that bumped into him. That's what he gets for walking blindly after escaping the crazy Siblings.

"Are you okay?"

Atem opened his eyes regardless and saw a hand in front of him. He looked up and saw Tea's face: Her sapphire eyes looking dark but with worry. Sweat trickling down parts of her face, as if she was running about. It explained the loud yet soft breathing that was coming for her delicate mouth.

"Uh…yeah…" His mind wanted to reject her offer but his hand did not. Atem seemed quite surprised at how easily she was able to pull him up. "Thanks…"

Tea gave him a small smile. "No problem…" She was glad that Atem at least said something to her. Maybe he wasn't mad at her after all.

"FOUND HIM!"

Tea was about to look around when Atem grabbed her by the arm and started to run.

"Let's go!" commanded Atem, while trying not to hurt Tea's arm.

"W-why am I running with you?" Tea had no choice but to run aimlessly with Atem.

"Damn it, Atem!"

"We're not letting you escape….again!"

Tea recognizes the voices: It was Joey and Yuna. But why are they after Atem? And by the sounds of snowballs being thrown around them, she was guessing that Atem is involved in a very violent snowball fight.

"Where's Jaden?" frantically asked Atem, who was trying not to slip on the ground.

"Back…back there," Tea pointed out the area with her free hand, "he's waiting for me…"

"Son of a-" With a sudden stop, and another bump accident from Tea, Atem sought out a new running direction. He had to lose Joey and Yuna and get them away from Jaden. Knowing those two, they'll probably use Jaden as hostage to lure Atem towards them, giving them a perfect chance to attack. "This way!"

Tea was getting tired from all the running, but she didn't mind. She was beginning to see an all new side of Atem. Although they have known each other for a short time, she had never seen him so stressed out. The frantic moving of his head and irregular breathing from all the running made Tea realize that he too runs away from his problems. Like her.

Jaden was right: Atem does need help.

"Stop running away, Atem!" Atem mentally swore as he hears Joey's voice getting closer. He just couldn't lose them.

What's worse is the hidden tree trunk that sent Atem and Tea tumbling onto a couple of thick bushes down a small hill.

"Where'd they go?" Joey signaled Yuna to stop as well, confused. He could've swore Atem, and someone else, were right in front of him. Now they seemed to have disappeared.

"You've been running around too much. The lack of decent oxygen has made your mind see weird things." Argued Yuna, as she started to walk away. "Besides, I noticed Atem around that way. C'mon!"

Joey wasn't buying it but he joined Yuna anyway. But this time, he just walked.

If there was ever a moment when Tea's face turned bright red, like a sunset in a summer afternoon, this would be the first. The fall made Tea land on Atem and that wasn't the worst part. As she was trying to stand up, her face moved close, if not closer, to Atem's face. Time seemed slower as their eyes were locked into each other's. It was locked tightly as neither of them could look away.

Atem was lost beyond comprehension. The sapphire eyes that were once yelling and filled with tears were now looking into him with nervousness and vulnerability. It made him wonder if he could see them shine, like when she joined him and Jaden back at the hospital. The way she talked about her job, the passion she showed talking about her students. He wants to see it again.

Tea was the first to blink away. As much as she wants to stare at Atem's priceless jewels, she reminded herself of Jaden. For all they know, the snow soldiers could be in danger. Reluctantly, she finally gained the courage to stand up and get out of the thickly covered bush. She reached out her hand toward Atem again to help him up, which without hesitation, he accepted almost immediately.

"We have to find Jaden. The snow soldiers could be in danger."

Atem stared at her before letting out a rather loud chuckle. Tea didn't know whether to call him a monster or a jerk.

"Don't worry about those two. Or anyone else at that matter. They know if they throw even a snowflake on him, or the snow soldiers, not only will they be hearing it from me, but from Mai and Yuhi as well. The best thing they can do is just keep them hostages…which will irritate me. I really don't want to talk to anyone. At least not today," explained Atem, leaving Tea feeling more confused than ever before. "Like I said, don't worry about it. Now," he took out his cell phone from his pocket and looked at the time. "It's about time that Joey decides the winner. Let's head back to Jaden. I owe him a couple of soldiers."

A robot.

Tea was pretty sure Atem was some form of robot. How else would that explain the sudden change in everything? She squeezed the winged heart in her pocket as she and Atem made their way back to Jaden. Luckily, Tea knew the park quite well and already knew where she and Jaden were building their snow soldiers.

Every so often, she would take a small glance at Atem. He looked the same. Same dark skin tone, same wild colored hair and definitely same colored eyes. Yet he seems very different from the moment they bumped into each other earlier.

What happened?

* * *

 

Atem learned many things today: One-Never leave Jaden alone. Although this was a special case since Tea was with him. But Atem has made a promise to Jaden from the day they met: never leave Jaden's side.

Two-Joey and Yuna are evil. Truly evil. Attacking him with secretly hidden ice balls just because….

And lastly: his plans can wait. Luckily for him, Jaden will always be there to distract him from his plans. Especially now that Atem has broken their promise about the snow contest that Jaden won't stop nagging about it for a while.

Knowing that Tea is besides him, he remembered that he learned another thing too. He wants to be Tea's friend. Or at least hang out with her more. It's just that without her, he wouldn't remember his own advice.

If Tea can confront her problems, then so can he.

"You jerk!"

Of course, this was going to take some getting used to.

As soon as Tea and Atem made it back to Jaden, without any snowballs, Jaden immediately began hitting Atem with twigs and snow. Alexis and her friends were yelling at the boy and trying to make him stop.

Atem stood there, getting hit by the little boy with whom he broke a very special promise. He couldn't blame the boy. So he stood there, receiving what little pain Jaden wanted Atem to feel.

Tea wouldn't stand for this. She lightly pulled the girls away from Jaden and held onto the angry boy's arms. She knew Jaden wasn't 'all right.' Even if Jaden smiled and showed her his shinning eyes filled with happiness, he was still mad and sad that the man he knew as a big Brother would suddenly leave him. Jaden was just feeling disappointment.

Like how Tea felt when she talked to her father that day in the hospital. She knows exactly how Jaden felt.

Atem kneel down to Jaden, his eyes meeting Jaden's teary ones. "I screwed up today-"

"Big time!" spat Jaden, as he dropped the twigs and wiped his tears with his sleeve.

"But…I've never meant for it to be like this Jaden. I've never wanted to leave you. Especially in a day like today-"

"I thought you really wanted to go this time!"

_This time?,_ wondered Tea. This wasn't the first time Atem has left Jaden. No wonder Jaden was hitting Atem hard.

Atem slowly placed his hands onto Jaden's shoulder and then onto his face. "I promise you Jaden, I won't do it again. I've learned this time-"

"That's what you said last time!" Jaden pointed out, angrier than before.

_Last time?_ Tea looked at Atem's sadden face. Whatever Jaden had just said seemed to really hurt Atem, so much that he had to let go of Jaden. One of the girls handed Jaden his crutch. Tea held onto Jaden for a few more seconds, she just wanted to make sure that he wouldn't start fighting again. Knowing that he had calmed down, Tea let go of Jaden's arms.

"I just wanted to make soldiers with you," Jaden quietly admitted, "then, after you said that you wanted to be alone, I got more scarred. It was like last time all over again."

"But this time, I won't go to the hospital," assured Atem. "I've learned my lesson, Jaden, I swear I did."

Jaden looked into his big Brother's eyes. Jaden has known Atem for over a year and he knew what a lie was and what isn't. The seriousness in Atem's eyes told him the truth: He won't stick with his plan. Not this time at least. Which was good enough for Jaden. They had their share of arguments and in the end, they'll just forget the fight. These two can't stay mad at each other for long.

Jaden extended his hand, which Atem gladly, and happily, accepted it. With that handshake, a day-long silent treatment between the two came to an end.

Which somewhat irritated Tea. She was happy that the two made up but something wasn't right. What was all that about a hospital?

"We have to hurry and make the soldiers! It's almost time for Joey to pick the winner!" yelled Jaden. He hurried as fast as he could to his almost finished army, along with the girls who agreed to help him finish. Apparently Joey "accidently" tripped over the girls' sculptures.

Atem and Tea looked over the children, watching how they add some finishing details onto the snow soldiers. Tea was still confused at the whole incident with the boys' but decided to drop it, for now. She then hurried on to the children and helped them finish.

Atem watched Tea closely, he wondered if Tea has heard about the hospital. What was he thinking, of course she did, she was right there when it was mentioned. He wasn't worried about the girls, knowing Joey and Tristan, the whole Program knows about Atem's 'incident.'

But that was a year ago. He's changed, well, now he did. After all, he's found something that he's eager to wait for.

Atem hurried on to help Tea with the last giant snowball.

* * *

"That was fun!" exclaimed Jaden as he finished gulping his cup of hot cider.

It was the end of the contest, and all the Brothers and Sisters from the Program were gathered in the gymnasium of the Domino City Community Center. Luckily for the little ones, hot cider was being offered. Jaden remarked it was sort of a prize for them, so they won't feel sad if they weren't the winners.

Atem added that it was also a form of apology since Joey probably "tripped" over their sculptures.

"Still, it's nice that everyone is together and having fun. That's the important part, right?" Tea remarked, as she watched everyone in the gym laughing and having a great time.

"That's true! See, Yuna, she gets it!"

"This whole thing was my idea in the first place!"

Walking past a few chairs that were set up for everyone to sit in, Joey, Yuna, a boy that looked identical to Yuna, and a young man with pointy hair were headed towards Tea and the Brothers.

"You must be Miss. Tea. I've heard a lot about you from almost all the girls here!" said Joey, he reached out his hand towards Tea. "'The best teacher ever!' As soon as I've heard that, I just had to meet you!"

"He's just jealous, since he's a teacher too. He just wants to see how a 'real teacher' teaches," remarked the pointy haired one.

"Why you-" Joey was about to confront the pointy haired man when Yuna and her look-a-like got in his way.

"The day is over Joey, let's not start anything irrational." Yuna said, "Besides, Yuhi and I have to wake up early in the morning to study for exams."

"You mean you have to wake up early," pointed out the boy named Yuhi, giving Yuna a look, "I'm good with math, I can't say the same for you."

"Then let me cheat by using our twin telepathy-"

"One: That doesn't exist, Yuna. And two, Tristan here is a math teacher, he'll help you in one, two three. Right, big Bro?" pointed out Yuhi.

"You got it!" The man known as Tristan agreed and fist bumped his younger Brother.

"Anyway, I'm Joey Wheeler," continued Joey, ignoring the other three behind him, "and, true, I'm a teacher myself. Teach at the local junior high as a PE teach'. Nice to finally meet ya!"

"Nice to meet you too! I've also heard stories about you from the girls." Replied Tea, feeling kind of honored that the man who decided to make a program for kids was right in front of her, also wishing to have met her earlier.

"And I'm Tristan Taylor," the pointy haired man also walked up to her and shook her hand as well. "As you've heard, I'm a math teacher, same place as Joey. Very nice to meet someone else who also inspires these young kids today."

Tea felt herself blush all over. It's like the parents' all over again.

"And I'm-" Yuna was about to begin her introduction when both Joey and Tristan cut her off. "Yuhi and Yuna and nobody cares."

"Hey!" exclaimed the twins in unison.

While the four were arguing, Jaden couldn't help but laugh. It was always the same, day after day. But he knows they all care for each other. Just like him and Atem.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Yuna broke herself apart fromm the arguing boys and walked up to Atem. "Hey, can you do me a big favor Atem?"

She didn't let Atem answer as she continued, "A friend of mine is thinking about studying abroad. Since you did, can you give him some advice? He's somewhere around here."

"Yeah, can you Atem?" Yuhi has also separated from the men and joined his twin. "It would be great if you do."

Atem looked at the twins suspiciously but decided to go anyway. He excused himself, gave a quick greeting to Tristan and Joey, and followed the twins to the other side of the gym.

"So, what happened this time?"

Tea looked at Joey, puzzled. _Do they know something? About Atem?_

Jaden looked down at his empty cup. "I was scarred….I thought he was going to do it again…"

The men looked at each other, as if they were wondering if they should talk more of this or not.

"I think it's best if you hear this from Atem himself, Miss. Tea." said Tristan, though his eyes tell another story.

"It took him years to tell us about it, but, the good news, is he will talk about it eventually," assured Joey.

"You two know him that well?" Tea asked.

Both of them nodded. "We went to the same high school as his brother, Yugi, that's how we came to know Atem," said Tristan. "Been best friends ever since."

"Don't know about now though," added Joey, looking depressed as he looked over and spotted his best friend talking to a teen, the friend the twins were talking about. "There were times where he shuts us out of his life. Completely. It was worse back then. He just doesn't understand that he has all these friends who are able to help him" He scratched his head as he tries to understand his friend's ideology. It made him get a headache.

"But this time, it's different," pointed out Jaden. "This time, we have Tea!"

Tea blinked as the men took a good look at the dance teacher. She really isn't getting used to all of this unwanted attention.

"That's right! When I was chasing Atem, I noticed he was with you-"

"You were the one chasing him?" asked Tea but Joey ignored her.

"And after I lost you guys, I've heard he was already with Jaden. Whatever you did, keep it up!"

"But wait a minute!" demanded Tea, as she stood up for attention. Her father may not have been able to let his own daughter talk, but that doesn't mean other people would be doing the same. "Didn't this whole silent treatment happen because I was with him and Jaden in the first place?"

"Even if it did, it doesn't matter. As long as you are able to bring Atem back to his talking, sociable self, it's all good. That's what friends are for: to not let their BFFs be bored and have fun!" said Joey, while Tristan nodded his head as his friend explained to Tea.

Jaden smiled happily, knowing that Tea is able to bring Atem back to usual self, for now.

Tea couldn't help but grip the heart in her pocket very tightly. It was ironic: Atem, the one that gave her advice to confront her mother, needing way more help than her. It made her feel selfish. Tightening her grip even more, Tea made herself promise to help Atem, to bring him back to his sociable self. It's the best thing she can do. Not only for Jaden's sake, but for Atem's friends, Joey, Tristan, the girls and everyone in the Program. Tea looked at Atem, who was walking back with the twins. Yuna seemed to be hugging the man's arm tightly as she and Yuhi were happily laughing. Tea noticed as people, kids and adults were acknowledging Atem. Saying their hi's and even high fiving him. They all must care for him deeply.

He must be a great person to hang around with. _He must b_ _e_ , thought Tea, _his smile says otherwise._

"Now, to announce the winner of this year's Snow Sculpture contest!" Joey was up in the highest bleacher, looking down at everyone from the Program. Now that Tea has agreed to become Atem's friend, Joey feels more relaxed knowing that his best friend won't do anything stupid. Whatever Tea did to stop Atem from hurting himself this time, he hope she would do it again. But to be safe, he hopes Atem wouldn't even think of it ever again.

But, to be in the safe side, Joey made a last minute plan to help make Atem and Tea become fast friends, and who knows, maybe best friends. "Now I know these past few weeks, there wasn't a lot of snow-"

"You destroyed at least half the sculptures." Pointed out Yuna, she was sitting on the bleachers next to him. Her soft yet loud voice was meant for the whole crowd to hear.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I don't like getting hit by snowballs! Especially one's thrown by you…"

"At least they weren't parts of someone else's hard work!"

"Hey! At least everyone had fun throwing snowballs at each other! Its fun having snowball fights! Right, guys!"

It took a few seconds for the crowd to eventually give in and agreed with Joey's logic. Even if they couldn't finish their snow sculptures, it was fun hanging around with their Brother and Sister. And having the opportunity to throw snowballs at Joey for once.

"So, with arguing aside, I have now chosen the winner. It was very hard to decide-stop it Yuna-a winner. But in the end, one has to be chosen from many. This one, or should I say, these few sculptures were an interesting idea at first. I didn't get it-Yuna!-But seeing it up close, I finally got it. And let me tell you, it was an incredible piece. I'm no expert-hush-but to think that these awesome snowmen were made by a famous teacher here in the Center and a little boy with a bad leg. To be able to finish these six half-human size snow soldiers with long sticks that look like guns and leaves-like hats that look like they are all running around each other. You have to give them something, right?

So I'm pleased to present this year's Snow Sculpture contest winners…Miss.Tea Gardner and Jaden Yuki!"

The whole gymnasium erupted into cheers as the two whose names were called stood up. Tea couldn't believe it. She was happy for Jaden. Looking at the little boy, who was grinning uncontrollably, she was glad to be of some use.

Joey had already started walking down the bleachers, with Jaden's bad leg, he felt he should be the one doing the walking. "Congrats you two! You deserve it!" He gave Tea a big white envelope that said 'Winner.' "Use it wisely." Joey winked as Tea opened the envelope.

_Everyone is counting on me. They need me to do what I normally do…_ thought Tea as she pulled out the prize. _I'm an adult now. I can do this. For Atem. It's his turn to smile for me now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one! Hurray! Any thoughts are most appreciated. Thank you!~


	4. Chapter 4

February’s chilly winds were dying down as March’s warmer air was flowing through Domino City. Some people were bold enough to wear shorts; the less risky few were not taking any chances and stuck with their heavy winter coats.

Young Jaden was one of the bold ones. His dad told him to bundle up but the boy knew he was already late. Besides, he wasn’t wearing real short shorts, they were just shorter than regular pants. Luckily for him, Atem was already at Jaden’s home. As soon as his big brother rang the bell, Jaden zoomed out of his house.

“Jaden!”

The young boy stopped running as Atem was catching up to him. After he composed himself from running a few blocks, Atem gave Jaden a stern look. “Why did you ran as soon as I came over?”

Jaden shrugged, “Because.”

“Jaden," commanded Atem. He was not going to have any of Jaden's sass today. Especially today.

“OK!” Jaden knew he couldn’t keep his reasons a secret, “…because we were going to be late. AND we still are!!”

Atem checked his watch and mentally cursed. Jaden was right.

After the Snow Contest, Tea invited the boys to her student’s recital. Since Jaden is friends with some of the girls, they decided to go. Jaden could not stop talking about his friends and how cool they would look dancing. Atem just wanted to go to be the big brother he promised himself to be and not because Tea was smiling as she was asking them. Not like he was blushing either.

“It’s almost five!!” Jaden announced annoyingly, “Can we PLEASE hurry up!!”

Atem nodded and both the boys ran as fast as they could to the Domino City Community Center. It may be early March, but Atem could still feel the winter air blowing up against his face. Good thing he had his leather jacket, otherwise running would not be an option for him.

* * *

 

Tea gathered her dancing clothes and stuffed them inside her bag. Early Saturday practice was a new thing for her. Ever since she met Atem, she decided to be out more often. Her mother may have left her apartment but she still feels stressed out just thinking about her.

Of course, her idea of “going out” meant more ballet practice, at least it’s a start. Especially when she saw her students dancing beautifully yesterday. Looking at how they’re all improving made her think about her own dancing.  She guessed she could try jumping and twirling for hours again.

Remembering the dance recital made her realize something: Atem and Jaden weren't there. As the recital went on, she overlooked the audience again and again. The two boys who seemed ecstatic about coming to see her students weren’t among the rows of parents that overused the flash feature in their cameras.

Well, Jaden was the ecstatic one, Atem looked down on the floor as soon as she asked him about it. She wondered why, but didn’t think much of it. _But I did give them the time_ , she thought, _I hoped everything was alright._ Then she remembered what Joey and Tristian asked of her after the Snow Contest the week before: Atem was in trouble and they needed her help. She was unsure of helping, especially since she had no idea what was going on. In the end, she decided to help out after all. _Maybe_ , she began to speculate, _maybe Atem needs help now_. _Right?_

Since March started, Tea decided to wear her light pink jacket. She believes if February is over, then it is officially spring, even if it is cold. As she headed out the door of the Community Center she noticed two people, a boy and a man, who appeared to be running towards her. Noticing their trademark hair, Tea felt relieved as Atem and Jaden were trying to catch their breath.

“Tea!!” Jaden could only gasp for air as he tried to talk to her.

Atem was the first to compose himself. “We’re so sorry!”

“Atem’s the one that is really sorry! He forgot what time the show started!!” claimed Jaden, pouting and facing away from Atem’s somewhat guilty face.

He slowly frowned as he recalled the real reason why they were late, “Said the little boy who INSISTED it was at five today-“

“Today?!!” cried Tea. She didn’t like where this was going. “I said the recital was on Friday. Which was yesterday…”

The boys were completely quiet as seconds passed. Then a few minutes.

Jaden faced the sky as he took in a deep breath, “AAAAAAAAHHHHHH MMMMAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!”

Atem had his hand on his face. He didn’t want to see Tea’s disappointed face as he called himself several types of stupid. He should have known better than to let Jaden be in charge of reminding the both of them. Jaden gets distracted too easily.

As Atem was mumbling, Tea gently reached towards his busy hand. Her soft touch brought Atem back from his guilty state. She didn’t look disappointed nor was she angry.

Tea was smiling. It was a small but sad smile. With her other hand, she patted Jaden who was softly crying. “I know you were both looking forward to it. But don’t worry. There is always next time.”

Jaden sadly pouted as he looked down at the ground, “But we promised Alexis and the others…I want to see them dance now…”

“Jaden…” Tea mumbled.

"Jaden!"

The trio looked up and noticed a spiky haired man running towards them. Atem figured out who it was and started to get nervous.

“D-dad?!!” Jaden trembled as his father was catching his breath. “What are you doing here?!”

“Toshiki, is something wrong?” Atem swiftly, and calmly, stood between the father and son. He worried how Jaden will act with his father in front of Tea.

Toshiki Yuki’s befuddled face confused Tea. She then noticed Jaden’s sudden nervousness and became even more confused. More so when the boy’s father was somewhat glaring at him.

“First, why did you immediately ran out the door when the bell rang?” asked Toshiki Yuki.

Jaden all of a sudden found the concrete street really fascinating, “…I was going to be late…”

His dad arched his eyebrow while narrowing his eyes, “Ok. Second, I was calling out to you before you left. Didn’t you hear me?”

Jaden shuffled his feet like he was playing imaginary soccer. Imagining he was losing, “…I was late…so I ran…”

Toshiki ran his hand into his dark beige hair, “Well, if you would have stayed longer, you could have heard me say that you were a day late….buuuutttt….”

“Toshiki, it’s my fault. I should have known.” Atem didn’t mind Toshiki. He's a great dad, just a little on the hard side. Both in private and in public. 

“Yeah, well, what are you going to do...” Toshiki stated. “Anyway, Jaden has a checkup today. Let’s go.”

“What!” Jaden exclaimed. He can't go to the doctor now. He's still recovering from missing his friends' dance, now this. And if he leaves now, then Atem will leave. Atem can't leave without being helped by Tea.

“The doctor wants to make sure you’re all right and well. We’re late, so let’s hurry.”

Atem looked down at the boy. Jaden gave his big brother the biggest puppy eyes he would ever give him, so far. Jaden didn’t want to go.

“You need to go.” Tea bent down to the sad boy’s level. “I’ll make sure to tell the girls you missed them. Besides, they rather have you in good health than in another cast, or worse. Right?” She slowly figured out that Toshiki is just being a concerned father. As a teacher, she meet a few of those types of parents. They look and sound mean but they do it for their love of their child.

Tea’s gleaming face made the reluctant Jaden walk to his father. “…ok…”

Toshiki thanked and apologized to both the adults and was off with Jaden. Leaving Atem and Tea alone.

 Which made Tea nervous. _Okay_ , she thought, _was that a bad idea? Is everything all right? Did I do the right thing? Was I supposed to say no? And now I’m with him? I can’t help Atem out without Jaden! Crapcrapcrapcrap! This is way too much pressure!!_

“I’m off too. Sorry…” Atem started to walk away.

 Tea quickly looked into her bag, made sure the envelope that she won at the contest was there and immediately took a deep breath.

 “W-wait!” She grabbed a small bit of Atem’s leather sleeve, hopefully not ruining it since it felt expensive. A blush surfaced on her face at her suddenness but she couldn’t think of anything else to grab his attention.

She wants to talk to him. She wants to help him. She promised so many people that she would do this knowing that she only met the guy through sheer coincidence. But that night’s meeting is slowly changing her life, and for the better. And if a stranger helped her feel somewhat better of herself, which meant a lot to her, than she can do the same for Atem. Hopefully. “I, uh…well…I have some coupons for free bread from the bakery down the street…from Pankakapan…soooooo” Tea really wanted to run away right now but stood tall while gripping the envelope in her hand.

Atem was completely speechless. He just stood there, awkward and clueless. He felt his face beginning to turn red so he quickly turned his head away from a very determined woman. _Today is just not my day_ , he thought. _But…_

“Oh…if you don’t want to…” Tea mumbled. She was taken aback when Atem turned his head. Since he is not one to talk, unless he is with Jaden or people who know him well, he is probably, silently, saying no. But then she remembered how everyone is counting on her. Their faces pleaded her for help. Helping the person they love the most. A true friend to them. Tea slowly inhaled and prepared herself for-

“I didn’t say no…”

Tea froze. She wanted to look at his face but it was still facing the other way.

“I’m sorry…I haven’t really been out much…” _Crappy words_ , Atem mentally swore at himself. If Jaden were here, the young boy would have said yes for him right away. But his health comes first, even if Jaden didn’t like the way his father told him so. Atem reminded himself to talk to Jaden about it later but first- “I would like some bread…I heard they make the best…in town I mean…” He could just feel his boyish blush all over his face. But if it meant not listening to Tea talk in such a depressing mood, he would embarrassed himself a million times more. 

The biggest smile formed on Tea’s face. She was delighted but muddled at the same time. For some reason, Atem’s face was as bright as her own jacket. “Alright,” she pointed at the street behind her, with great confidence. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Pankakapan is Domino City’s number one bakery. Their chocolate cornet is famous for its soft pastry cone and rich melted chocolate that can make any non-dessert lover buy Pankakapan’s entire store.

Which is why Tea controls her sweet tooth by avoiding the bakery. It’s a blessing, or a curse, that the bakery is on the opposite direction from her home. The fresh baked aroma filled the bakery as she and Atem entered. A small bell echoed gracefully when the door behind them closed. The bakery was small, but cozy, with its wooden tables and chairs with fluffy, colorful pillows, but none of that mattered to Tea. The glass displays filled with cakes, bread, cookies and everything sweet made Tea pull out her wallet from her bag.

“Welcome!” A young girl rested her arms on the counter in front of her customers, “Welcome to Pankakapan!! What would you like today?” Her smile brighten the store, like a glowing sunflower.

Tea stepped forward, “I have some coupons I would like to use.” She pulled out the envelope and opened it. She was confused when she first opened it back at the contest. Joey figured some sweets would do Atem some good. But she also recalled Tristian and Mai complaining that free cake is not going to help their best friend, Joey still insisted. His face was pretty serious and practically begged Tea to use them for Atem.

“Ooooooooooo” The young girl’s eyes sparkled like gold and immediately pointed at the trays next to her. “All you have to do is pick at least ten pieces of our best bread, or my mama’s cornet, or maybe pappa’s melon bread or anything! Ooooooooo! You can also pick some of the cakes I made today! Anything!”

The adults took a minute to realize she wasn’t lying.

“Are you sure?” Atem questioned.

The girl nodded with her brilliant smile, “Yep!” She then pointed at the crumpled envelope in Tea’s hand. “That's the prize from the Snow Sculpture contest right?" Both adults nodded. “I helped my papa decide what the prize will be. I picked the envelope, so I know. I was waiting for the winner to come over since forever. Soooo-“ She picked up a tray with the silver utensil, “Go right ahead!”              

* * *

 

Tea couldn’t decide. Looking at the glittering éclair, she wanted to cry. The bakery was filled with everything she wanted to eat. Since they can only pick ten, Atem suggested to split it between the both of them. Which was good news for Tea, since she didn’t want to worry about overeating. She glanced at Atem behind her. _He looked weird. Not that he is weird_ , she thought, _more like out of place_. His serious demeanor and leather everything inside a cute little bakery made Tea smile. He looked like he was deciding between a piece of strawberry shortcake or a tiramisu.

“Jaden would like a strawberry shortcake!”

Atem turned to the young girl, she was practically hoping up and down. It reminded him of Jaden.

“He likes strawberries. You should know that!” she claimed.

“…You’re in the program too?” asked Atem,

She grinned, “Yep! My name is Saki Hyuuga!! Jaden is pretty famous. Since I’m older than him, I don’t see him much because we’re in different groups. But I do know how much he loves strawberries. As soon as Joey heard my family owned the bakery, and told EVERYONE, Jaden asked me for a free slice of cake.”

“He would...”Atem smiled a little, imagining the little boy’s gleaming face. “I bet he was running towards you too…”

“Yep!” agreed Saki, “I just don’t get why he never told his parents about the bakery….”

Tea quickly looked at Saki. Jaden not telling his parents? She imagined Jaden was the one that would tell his parents anything cool or exciting. Although, after what happened earlier-

“Tea?”

Startled, Tea almost dropped her empty tray. “Y-yeah?”

“I’m done choosing…” Atem raised his cake filled tray, nonchalantly. 

“That’s good!” She glanced at her still empty tray. “I’m almost…. not done choosing…”

“Need any recommendations?” Saki asked eagerly.

“Probably…”

The next few minutes, Saki was giving the adults a small tour of the bakery. Atem didn’t mind the wait, even if Tea felt like it was her fault for taking so long. Regardless, Tea wasn’t paying attention. Everything looked delicious. Once in a while, Atem was offering his own opinion about each piece, though he was only suggesting the cake pieces.

Tea noticed the twinkle in his eyes as he looks over the decorative cakes. He smiled as he suggested the strawberry shortcake, mentioning it was Jaden’s favorite. Next, he explained the tiramisu was his little brother’s favorite. The mention of Yugi Mutou lit up his face immediately that Tea had to pinch herself. But it didn’t last for long. He pointed at a fruit tart and frowned.

“That’s papa’s favorite.”

Tea almost dropped her tray again as a little girl appeared out of nowhere. What scared her more was her school uniform. A sailor top of pink and blue with a blue short skirt. White stockings and black Mary Jane’s. That’s the private St. Domingo Academy’s uniform. She never saw the uniform before, but for some reason the little girl’s empty expression made the cute, little uniform creepy.

“Setsuka?...” Atem’s eyebrow rose as he inspected the little girl. She looked like she was eight. Her extremely white, short bob hair was tucked in her blue beret. Her striking blue eyes were, annoyingly, piercing his face. More importantly, the dragon looking backpack behind her is indeed the one Setsuka’s father bought for her birthday.

“Papa said if I don’t remind you about his favorite tart that you should give for his birthday, a big one, he was going to sue you for giving chocolate to mama on Valentine’s Day.”

The girl is definitely Setsuka Kaiba.

“What are you doing here?” quietly asked Atem, slowly getting nervous.

“I’m with mama.” Setsuka stated, like a business women stating the facts about a complicated chart.

“Setsuka-chan!!”

A beautiful, young woman slammed the door of the bakery behind her, hurriedly running towards little Setsuka. Her white-ish, or is it light blue wondered Tea, was tied up in a big, messy bun and her pale looking face was all red.

“Mama.” Setsuka turned to her mother and waived. “You shouldn’t run in the cold.”               

* * *

Atem wanted to run. Run so very far away. His sister-in-law was right there in front of him. Tea is beside him, being freaked out by Setsuka. He quickly figured running immediately through the backdoor befor-

“Huh-oh-Atem!!”

Too late. He placed the filled tray on the counter and held his breath. All of a sudden, warm arms were surrounding him from behind, accompanied by gentle giggling.

“It’s been a while! I haven’t seen you since Valentine’s Day! How are you?!”

Atem, with a struggle, turned to face his hugger. “Hello….been a while…Kisara…”

Kisara Kaiba finally let go of his brother-in-law and smiled. “To think, I was about to go come here later.” Her blue eyes noticed the befuddled Tea. “Atem. Don’t be rude. Why don’t you introduce me.”

Atem mentally groaned. He never once wanted Tea to meet any member of his family. His plan is beginning to sound like a great idea at the moment….

“My name is Tea Gardner. “ Tea awkwardly bowed, her confused eyes looking at him.

“Nice to meet you, Tea-chan. My name is Kisara Kaiba. This is my daughter, Setsuka. Setsuka-chan, introduce yourself.” The mother motioned her daughter, who felt it unnecessary.

“My name is Setsuka Kaiba. I’m nine years old and I attend St. Domingo Academy. Pleasure to meet you.” The little girl bowed in front of Tea.

Her mother clapped in approval. “Adorable, Setsuka-chan!”

Atem sighed, “Is there a reason why you’re here, Kisara?”

Kisara stopped clapping and pondered for a moment. “My shift is done for today. I thought I would bring home the cake Seto ordered. Which reminds me” She turned to Saki and asked for her order.

“Ojisan,” called out Setsuka.

Atem took a minute before he could respond, he figured out what the girl wanted, “Yes?”

“Buy me something.” Setsuka commanded. Her mother looked at her disapprovingly so Setsuka quietly added, “…Please…”

“……Why?”

“You gave chocolate to mama but not to me.”

Kisara giggled. “Atem, it was not fair. You know that you must give BOTH of us a gift if you ever were to give us one. Besides, Seto might find out sooner or later.”

Atem hid his flushed face from Tea. He quickly picked up his tray and lightly push Setsuka towards the fresh cookies, hoping she wanted something small and cheap.

* * *

“So…you’re “Tea-san”….”

Tea turned to Kisara, whose sparkling eyes were all over her. She couldn’t help herself but to mentally fond over Kisara. _She is so pretty_ , thought Tea, _like an angel…_

Tea looked at young Setsuka, whose little fingers were forcing Atem to buy everything in the display, much to Atem's dismay. _Setsuka, on the other hand, was not as angelic_.

“Setsuka-chan only acts like that because it’s the only way for Atem to notice her,” explained Kisara.

Tea blinked, “Huh?”

“There was a time when Setsuka-chan would smile in front of her uncle and be an adorable, happy, little girl. Atem is her most favorite uncle. But then….” Kisara trailed off, her glittering face dimming slowly.

Tea blinked again, “Uncle?“

Kisara raised her finger to her lips. “I’m his sister-in-law.” She quickly bowed, hoping Atem didn’t notice. “On behalf of my family, I’m so sorry. Sorry for giving you such a huge burden.”

Tea shook her head. “Oh-I agreed on my own. I want to help and do the best I can…to help. But,” she took a deep breath, “I have no idea how to help exactly. I don’t really know the “big problem” about Atem…”

Kisara took her own deep breath. “He has some…difficulties that he doesn’t want to bring up…or get help for. I thought I had a chance to help him. But he didn’t like the idea….” The white-haired women looked over the displays of cakes and continued, “I don’t want to say too much, but since we all begged you to this situation so suddenly, I have to say something. I’ve known him since we were young, as like our other friends, and knowing that I failed on helping him…” Her eyes glittered with tears. Kisara deeply cares for Atem.

Tea quickly opened her bag and scavenged for her handkerchief. Jaden’s loyalty. Joey’s determination. Tristian and Mai’s encouragement. Yuna and Yuhi’s optimism. Kisara and Setsuka’s love. _These stranger’s heart, all beating as one to find the best help for their friend_ , she thought. They are trying so hard yet it seems they aren’t close to cure Atem of whatever is hurting him. He desperately needs help. And if Kisara is on the verge of tears after happily hugging Atem, then he needs help ASAP. Tea handed her handkerchief toward the tearful woman.

“Um…” Tea started, “I promised. Jaden, Joey and the others. I can see Atem is a part of many people’s lives. And I can see why.” She looked at Atem as he paid for young Setsuka’s slice of tiramisu. While his face looked aggravated, his eyes sparkled just like his niece’s. Tea smiled, “I…still don’t know what I can do to help. But,” she remembered the heart that he gave her. Her reminder of the hope and courage she never knew she had. “I’ll give it my all.”

Kisara lightly dabbed the handkerchief on her swollen eyes, “Tea-san…thank you.”

* * *

Atem let out a breath he never knew he was holding. Kisara and Setsuka left, but not before Kisara gave him another one of her infamous bear hugs. _It feels different,_ he wondered. Her hugs were always filled with love and support, yet this particular one intrigued him. A stronger, tighter hug.

“-kay? Uh-Atem?”

A hand brushed his arm, bringing Atem back from his thoughts. “Huh-ah-yes?"

"I was asking if you wanted to sit near the window…or-“

“Ye-yes! That table is fine.” He assured Tea.

Tea had just finished picking her share and suggested to eat them in the bakery. While few entered and left just to buy bread, there were tables near the large window for those who wish to indulged right then and there.

Atem quickly sat down. He sat the tray too hard that it echoed across the store. His face turned red as he rapidly put his head down.

“Ummm-hey, look at this chocolate cornet!” pointed Tea, “It’s so soft! I wonder…” She took a bite from the small end. In a few seconds, she hungrily stuffed the cornet into her mouth. The chocolate cream melted delicately in her mouth. Warm and fluffy, Tea’s mouth entered itself into a chocolate wonderland. She couldn’t help but to indulge herself in it.

“At this rate, I might need to keep an eye my stomach and my wallet” Tea confessed.

Atem just stared at her.

“Uhhhhhh-“ Now Tea’s face glowed bright red. She wondered if she was being too comfortable with Atem. She still doesn’t know if he sees her as a friend or some strange person with a sweet tooth.

“Nothing. Forgive me…..for being rude…” He hid his mouth with his hand. For a moment, Tea could have sworn she saw a smile.

“Well…I shouldn’t be the only sucking in these treats. You should have some too.” Tea suggested, “At least eat them for Jaden. He would have wanted you to.”

“Actually, I will be taking some, at least the cake, to him.” He confessed, “Can’t have him pouting at me for eating his favorite dessert.”

“He likes strawberry shortcakes?”

“He love strawberries in general. If it has a strawberry on it, he would gulf that down in a heartbeat.”

“The love of that kid. He’s so energetic. Must be nice having him as a younger brother…”

Atem didn’t bother hiding his mouth again. His smile widened at the thought of Jaden. While they can get in each other's nerves at times, Atem wouldn’t mind it. Jaden is still a kid. Imagining him growing up, being loyal to all of his friends and bringing in the best of them. Jaden will indeed make his big brother proud.

Atem wouldn’t mind having some of Jaden’s energy one day. He might need it.

“He still has a lot of growing up to do. But he has heart. He can talk to people with energy and compassion, once his shyness subdues. He didn’t talk to many people when I first met him. I heard from Joey that he is bullied at school. His parents suggested to switch him to another school. But after having Jaden join the program, Joey thought it wasn’t a good idea.”

“Why not? If the bulling is bad, which I’m assuming-“ Tea’s voice trailed off. She didn’t want to bud into other people’s personal lives, but when Atem nodded, it sent shivers down her spine. How could anyone bully Jaden?! And why?!

“It is, but Jaden didn’t want to leave. After joining the program, he made friends with Alexis and others. With the girls'...."help," I guess, the bulling toned down a bit. But every so often, I hear from his parents that Jaden comes home with missing shoes, gloves and money.” Atem clenched his hand. He questioned himself for giving too much information so soon. He’s starting to get a bit comfortable with Tea and he didn’t like it. For all he knew, she would probably be bored.

Yet at the same time, he knew she wouldn’t.

He was right. Tea was glaring at her melon bread with anger. Some of the customers, both inside the shop and out, were wondering why the young woman was sending electric shocks to her piece of bread.

Tea hated bullies. While studying dance at New York, she often heard other girls making fun of her. Mostly because she was from another country and barely knew any English. But the worse bullies, worse than snobby American girls, were her parents. Her mom, with knowledge of her daughter’s everyday life, apparently, would determine if her closet is the best of the best. While ignoring her existence for the rest of the year, something might pop up and her mom magically needs her daughter. Her dad, not being able to take care of his own life, let alone another, is oblivious to everything in his daughter’s life. _Being extremely passive-aggressive might as well be a form of bullying_ , she thought.

“You…don’t like bullies…I see…” Atem put much thought into his words. 

“They should know better. The damage they are purposely giving to others. It’s not right. These kids that bother Jaden. Why aren’t they stopped? Maybe have someone talk to their parents? Do the teachers know? This can’t go on!” Fumes swirled around their table, but Tea didn’t care. Her fire can reach the other side of Domino City and burn it to the ground if it meant sending the message to the bullies.

He was used to seeing her eyes shine. Beautifully. This was different. Atem imagined they would fire up like Joey’s whenever he lost a game. Comical and over-dramatic.

Not Tea’s. They burned with passion for justice. Her face determined and proud. She wants to help Jaden. Now.

“Their parents know. The teachers are fully aware. Yet both aren’t always around them. Kids go out and play in parks. With so many of them here in Domino, they can’t keep track of the kids’ whereabouts. Also,” Atem made a strange face, “Jaden refuses to talk about this.”

“What!” Her chair loudly crashed as she jumped out of her seat. She quickly apologized while picking up her seat, her face fully crimson but not with embarrassment. “What do you mean he doesn’t want to talk about this?” Jaden is determined to help out his big brother but completely ignores his own problems?

“He remains quiet. He’ll pretend it never happened and moves on, especially when a friend needs him for something, “Atem explained. “His parents try their best but Jaden ignores them. Maybe because he was adopted…”

“Huh?”

Atem raised his eyebrow, “Jaden is an adopted kid. I thought you knew?”

Tea dropped her donut. An adopted child. Is that why he ignores his parents? Because they aren’t his real ones? 

While poking his cake, Atem eyed his companion. He can see it in her face. She was thinking of ways to help him. Her eyes were spinning here and there. Fingers tapping the table, rapidly and loudly. This woman, a teacher, knows, he assumed, how a child’s mind works. It is their job to make sure a child is ready for the world after school. Even if she does teach a simple dance class, she has more experience with children that himself. Taking care of Setsuka, he immediately thought, does not count. He found himself grinning.

Tea noticed, “Uh….”

He shook his head, “Sorry, I just never thought I would be talking about this…to someone I just met…”

“…….OH!” Tea’s spinning eyes dropped, embarrassed she was actually budding into personal matters. She loves Jaden but maybe it isn’t in her place to help, even if it twisted her heart.

“Not that there’s anything wrong with all this…I-well-I’m actually glad I told someone else…like you,” Atem admitted.

“Oh…..OH!” Bashful, Tea dropped her head. She never thought of herself as the embarrassed type but hearing him praising her-she thinks-made her head spin.

Without saying anything else, they returned to their cakes and sweet smelling pastries. Both wondered if it was alright to leave such a delicate matter as is but found that eating sweet bread helped calming them down. They didn’t know why they were so flustered that they silently prayed that Jaden would join them in the future or randomly pop up at any moment. Which in turned made Atem’s face turn beet red.

“Um…” Tea grew restless after a few minutes. She wasn’t getting anywhere by chewing cake. “Are you free?”

It took every muscle and will power to prevent Atem from choking. While it looked like he was in pain for a few seconds, he quickly returned to his quiet demeanor. “I’m usually with Jaden during the weekend. So…” He rapidly tapped his fingers on the table. “I guess…I am…”

“Great!” exclaimed Tea. “I’m also free on the weekends!” _C’mon Tea_ , her mind encouraging the rest of her body, _you can do it!!_   “Once we’re done, do you want to hang out?”

It was a good thing he didn’t have anything else in his mouth. Otherwise, it would have fallen off his gaping mouth. He hoped it didn’t made Tea feel weird or rude asking him about his availability but he never imagined her asking him about it.

He quickly dropped his face. Along with Tea’s hopes. _Was it too sudden?_ She asked herself. _Was I not supposed to ask him that? But then how-_

Atem immediately regretted it. He noticed Tea’s reflected face from the window and it pained him. Not like Jaden’s puppy eyes. He can live with that. But Tea’s sadden face was not a young child. He forgot that another adult is sitting right in front of him. An adult he is slowly starting to care. Like a true friend, like Joey and the others. Even like his brothers, Yugi and Mokuba. He took a deep breath.

“That sounds…wait-first-“ Atem took another deep breath. “Please, forgive me…I didn’t meant to be rude. It’s been a while…since I was last hanging out with my friends. Sorry…”

“Don’t be. Being in America made me a little too straightforward.” Tea admitted, “I don’t want to do something you don’t want to. It’s totally up to you. I just wanted to get that idea out there, you know?”           

“And I think it’s a great idea. Again, my apologizes.”

“That’s awesome!” Tea cheered, “Is there any place in particular that you want to go?”                

The young man reminded himself that he was asked a question. He thought it was cute that she’s shinning with pure joy, he couldn’t look away.

There wasn’t any place he could think of. No good movies out. The parks are all covered in mud and slush, so nothing pretty to walk around. Shopping is out of the question, for him at least. It hit him that he didn’t really knew that much about Tea. Jaden’s question game was a while ago but he still remembers some things about her. Although, it doesn’t really help him at the moment. Until he remembered something. “How about the arcade?”

Tea’s eyes shinned brighter. She was excited and proud. The look on his face as he suggested the place was new for her. He was actually grinning, just for a moment. “Great!” She stood up, hoping she won’t drop the chair this time. “The arcade we go!”

“Uh-wait!” he exclaimed.

Tea froze, her leg in midair, hoping to move on to their fun-she hoped-hanging-out-time.

“Why don’t we take the bread with us too?”

* * *

After saying good-bye to Saki, and Atem buying more cakes for Jaden, the two young adults were off to the arcade. Luckily for them, it was a short bus trip away, Tea said.

“We could walk.” Atem suggested.

Tea sighed in relief. “Good. I didn’t know if you were a walking person or preferred transportation. To be honest I prefer walking too.”

They walked in silence. The walk to downtown will take them a while yet they didn’t care. The need for fresh air soothed them both. The wind moved their hair a lot, so it helped hide their blush. They were quite happy knowing that they both like to walk. 

“Is there a particular reason you chose the arcade?” Tea was curious, hoping to break the trend of silence they seem to be having.

“….Actually…” Atem started, not knowing how to phrase his words well for the next part. “I remembered you talking about New York that day at the hospital. How you were a dance student…”

“Oh.” Tea was flattered and confused.

“Then I remembered a game Kisara and my younger brothers used to play when we were kids…that dueling dance game…”

“DDR?” she asked, holding her excitement.

“Yeah, that one.”

“Oh my gosh,” she squealed, “I haven’t played that in ages. I used to play that every weekend at the arcade. It’s so much fun dancing with people. It was a blast!”

Atem smiled, “That’s good. I didn’t think of any other place to go…I hope it doesn’t sound childish.”

Tea shook her head, “Of course it doesn’t. We’re old enough to go anywhere we wanna go. Arcade included. Who cares.” Unless you have crazy parents who judge you and it hurts, but she kept that part to herself. “Do you like to play games?”

 “I used to…” he confessed, “Back in high school I would play with my friends and family. Mostly my brothers. Card games, board games, and video games. My younger brother, Yugi, absolutely loves them. Even during college, he would call me to play a new game he could get his hands into.”

“Hehehe, he sounds like fun guy.”

“He’s always up for having fun. Whenever someone he loves is feeling blue or hurt, he’d always be there for them, bringing a smile to their face….”

His voice trailed off. “Atem?...”asked Tea.

“I wonder what he’s up to…” His eyes wandered around town.

“Have you seen him at all lately?” If Atem has a younger brother that brings joy to others, why hasn’t she heard of him. Surely Joey and his friends, even Jaden, should have mentioned her about Yugi, yet they didn’t.

Atem shook his head. “He moved to America, along with my other younger brother, after college. The last time we spoke was over the phone on New Year’s.”

“Oh…” Tea didn’t ask anything else. His tone dropped tremendously and was nothing more than a whisper. She mentally panicked. What if she wasn’t supposed to ask about his brother? Was that why the guys didn’t tell her?

“Are you well with your mother?”

She nearly jumped at the sudden change of conversation. _He switched the topic!!_ , she internally screamed. And about her mother no less. “Uh….pending…”

“It…takes time…”

“I guess…” sighed Tea.

“You guess but older people tend to neglect that motion. Time is growing short for them, so they rush anything and pretty much everything because they can and will. They grow more stubborn than ever before,” lectured Atem. He didn’t understand why he’s saying stuff like that. For him, it was the only way to change the conversation. 

“…It’s not right.”

Atem looked down at her. Her face was stone serious and distant. _Now you’ve done it_ , he mentally kicked himself. Tea was the one kicking and screaming on that snowy night a month ago. Her mother is not something he should be meddling into. Still, he does want to know whether or not they made up or something.

“Things are still rocky…but for now I want to forget about her.” Her smiling face, the same one he would always remember for years to come, shined with such brightness. With real light. “We’re going to the arcade to have some fun.” She punched the air with so much energy that could rival Jaden's, “Let’s go!”

* * *

The arcade was jam packed with teens and young adults. Monsters being killed with shot guns and martial artists were being defeated all around them. It brought Atem memories from his teenage years. The many hours and money he and his brothers would spend on just one day. The itch to play intensified the more games he passed by.

“There it is!” Tea pointed at the brightly lit sign that announced the DDR game. The last time she played DDR was back in her dance school days in America. The rhythm and melody engulfing her as she twirled excited and immensely. She couldn’t wait to try it again.

“Oh no…” whispered Atem, a sudden gloominess surrounded him.

“What’s wrong?” anxiously asked Tea.

Atem pointed at the now debunk game with a sign that miserably states “Out of Order.”

“EEEEEHHHHHHHH!” Tea wanted to cry but let out something between a cry and a wail.

“So much for dancing…”

“It must have been recently….” Tea noticed cracks and rust. _It was years ago since I last played here_ , she thought. _But don’t beat yourself up for this game_ , she later realize, _there are a lot more games to play_. “Good thing this is an arcade. There are plenty of other games to choose from.”

Atem hesitated and slowly crossed his arms. He looked like Jaden when he’s disappointed; it actually pained Tea seeing the cool looking guy in leather actually pouting. Even though it was actually pretty darn cute.

“Stop! Big Brother!!”

“I want to summon it!!”

They turned around and noticed siblings fighting over a game. The older brother was sitting down in a shiny metal seat, glaring at the screen with his life. His younger brother was using all his strength to push him off the seat but to no avail.

“YES! I got the card!!” The older boy raised his arms high while pretending to hold a card, or at least that’s what Tea thought. Otherwise the boy looked like he was just crossing his fingers.

“That still works?” Atem was amazed that his favorite game was still working. He forgot all about DDR and quietly walked over.

“NOW I SUMMON BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!!” The boy hysterically yelled as his hands slammed a red button. The screen glowed as a loud roar blasted the speakers.

Luckily for Tea there was a TV monitor on top of the game, so she saw the white dragon the boy was so excited to play. It looked like it was about to battle a nurse looking lady with a very large syringe. She thought the characters on the TV were from a movie since they look so real; the nurse looked petrified of the dragon.

“ALRIGHT! NOW!! IT’S TIME!!” The older boy stood on the seat, announcing the world of his actions. "MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON WILL ATTACK INJECTION FAIRY LILY!! BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!!!”

The dragon’s blue eyes glowed as it opened its mouth. A white ball of what appeared to be energy-Tea thought- started to grow bigger and brighter. In an instant, the dragon let out a final roar and released a white beam at the poor nurse.

But the fairy suddenly smirk and Atem noticed.

The boy took a few seconds to realize that his dragon’s attack was being reflected by a mirror. Seconds later, the dragon was destroyed by its own attack.

“Mirror Force…” commented Atem. He looked closely at the screen, directly where the fairy is standing. A card behind her with a mirror like picture was standing on its own. “It was a trap card…”

“WHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTT!!” The boy collapse in disbelief.

“Serves you right!!” The little brother huffed.

“Bu-but-how??” Tears suddenly rolled down the boy’s face. “I lost…”

“Not quite.” Atem stood behind the seat, analyzing the screen. _To think_ , he thought, _that Duel Monsters still works_. _It even looks like it got some upgrade. I haven’t even seen half of the cards in his hand._

“Oni-san?” The little brother was tugging Atem’s pants, “Can you beat her?”

“WAIT!!?” The older brother hugged the seat with his life. “I CAN WIN!!?”

Atem smiled, “And you will.”

The boys, and Tea, looked confused.

“Atem, you played this game before?” asked Tea.

He nodded while pressing a yellow arrow button, “Duel Monster was my life when I was in school. My brothers and I would spend hours upon hours on this game. Then we got our friends hooked. Mostly Joey. That was a bad idea…I bet Seto never recovered from that migraine while playing against him…”

“TRY TO SAVE BLUE EYES!!” The boy was yanking on Atem’s jacket, hoping he got the message.

“First, why don’t you tell me your name?” Atem asked, not bothered by the constant yanking.

“My name is….Ren….”

“Well Ren, unfortunately, I can’t summon your dragon back-“

“BUT-“

“-but I will take you to victory. Just believe in your cards.” His reassuring voice gave Ren confidence and nodded.

“Alright. Since Blue Eyes White Dragon is destroyed…and the cards in your hand cannot be used right now, I have to end your turn.” He pressed the red bottom, the game recognize the player’s actions and letters appeared before them claiming the turn ended.

Immediately, the game declared that it was the CPU’s turn. 

“Hmmm…” Atem didn’t like those cards but he had more things to worry about. _That Fairy’s ability,_ he thought, _I bet it’s going to be activated._ He looked at the top of the screen. _The CPU has enough Life Points to do so._

“AAAAAAHHHH!” Ren exclaimed, “HER SHOT GOT BIGGER!”

“The nurse monster’s syringe got bigger...” Tea said quietly. She noticed numbers rapidly going down on the top of the screen. Nudging her companion-friend?-Tea hoped Atem noticed that and hoped that wasn’t a bad sign.

“Those numbers are our Life Points,” explained Atem, “Once they hit zero, the game is over and the player with any remaining points wins.”

“The points that just went down to 500…are those-“

“My opponents.”

“Oh, thank goodness…” Tea let out a sigh of relief.

“But the CPU activated Injection Fairy Lily’s special ability.”

“….Huh…” Atem’s audience didn’t like the sound of that.

“By giving up 2000 of its life points, Injection Fairy Lily’s attack points, which started out as 400, is raise by 3000.”

“3400 attack points?!!” They all called out in unison.

“I’M GOING TO LOSE!” declaired Ren.

“How many Life Points do you have?” asked Tea.

“At this moment, 3900. But that won’t be for long…”

The monster threw her syringe at the screen and almost all the boys’ Life Points went down. Two cards appeared behind her, face down. The game declared the end of its turn.

“Our turn!” The little brother hailed. His little hands somehow found its way to Tea’s jacket. She didn’t mind. She bend down, giving him a reassuring smile. _Atem knows his stuff_ , she thought, _I bet he can win, no problem!_

“We draw!” proclaimed Atem. A card appeared before them. _Right now, we have three cards_ , he pondered, _and thankfully I just drew a monster_.

“Awww…she’s adorable!” Tea read the new monster’s name. “Witch of the Black Rose…she doesn’t look like a witch….”

“But she can’t fight the other guy’s monster!” cried Ren, “That fairy has a lot of points!!”

“Not anymore.” They all looked at Atem as he explained, “Injection Fairy Lily’s attack points only rose when she attacked me. Afterwards, her points go back to normal.”

“400, right?” asked Tea.

He nodded. “Since the CPU used almost all of its Life Points, her ability can’t be used again. Which means we can attack it with the Witch of the Black Rose. Her attack points are 1700, quite enough to destroy my opponents monster.”

A purple haired, gothic looking witch appeared before Injection Fairy Lily, ready to fight with her wand. The Nurse just shrugged.

“Black Rose Witch,” commanded Atem, “attack Injection Fairy Lily!”

A dark purple light surrounded the Witch’s wand. Black rose petals danced around and around the monsters that everyone’s heads started to spin. Suddenly, the petals engulfed Injection Fairy Lily-

“We did it!” claimed Atem.

But the petals then scattered away from the monster. Witch of the Black Rose was then destroyed.

“WHAT?!!” everyone yelled.

“Another card!” The little brother pointed behind the CPU’s monster. A card was indeed standing behind her.

“Shoot…” Atem mentally punched himself for forgetting the face down cards. “Sakuretsu Armor…It destroys any monster for just attacking…”

“Ohhh noooo-SHOU!!” Ren angrily pointed at his younger brother. “Why didn’t you tell us?!!”

Shou hid behind Tea, tears overwhelming him. Tea petted his little head.

“Ren.”

The boy almost jolted out of his seat. Atem’s voice wasn’t angry but it did send chills down Ren’s spine.

“It isn’t anyone’s fault but my own.” Atem remorsefully stated. “But there is nothing we can do now. Our turn ends.” He pressed the bottom.

The CPU drew a card and set it on the field, face down. The screen announced the Battle Phase.

Atem winced. _Although the CPU doesn’t have enough Life Points for another attack boost_ , he thought, _it will surely attack. I have nothing on the field to protect me nor do I have cards in my hand to negate the attack. And by looking at our Life Points, it will leave us with only 100 Life Points…_

Injection Fairy Lily rode her small syringe to the screen. It looked like she cracked it but Tea reminded herself it is only a game. The boys wailed as their Life Points dropped close to their defeat.

“We’re going to lose!” The boys cried.

“It’s my turn…Draw…” Atem pressed the bottom and gasped. He never heard of Cyber Dragon so he read the card’s description.

“T-tuner!”

All eyes were on little Shou. He quickly pointed at one of the cards on the screen.

“Dark Resonator?” asked Atem.

“SYNCHRO SUMMON!!” exclaimed Ren, “You can TOTALLY summon Stardust Dragon with Dark Resonator and Cyber Dragon!!”

“Synchro summon?” Atem was still confused. He’s never heard of that particular summoning. Special summons required monsters on the field or hand. According to the boys, he apparently had the right monster to summon this Stardust Dragon.

“Summon Cyber Dragon first…” Little Shou peeped.

“Since I normally can’t summon level 5 or higher monster without first sacrificing one of my own, Cyber Dragon’s effect allows me to automatically summon without sacrificing and if my opponent has a monster on the field.” Atem smirked, “Good call, Shou.”

In an instant, a snake-like, silver dragon roared across the battle field. Injection Fairy Lily gulped with terror.

“Cyber Dragon’s Attack is 2100. That is more than enough to defeat Injection Fairy Lily and win the duel-“

“But I want to see Stardust Dragon!!” demanded Ren. “Stardust Dragon is soooo cool. It shines and it’s a cooool dragon! You just gotta use him!”

Atem couldn’t help but laugh. “You like dragons, don’t you?”

Both of the brothers nodded enthusiastically. Ren then tapped the side of the screen showing a face down card. “All Synchro monsters are here but you need to tune Cyber Dragon with Dark Resonator! Quick! Summon Dark Resonator!!”

Atem could have sworn he was talking to Jaden. “Alright, alright.” He said calmly, “Since Cyber Dragon was Specially Summon, I can Normal summon Dark Resonator.” A little demon with tuning forks appeared next to Cyber Dragon.

The cards on the side began to glow. The computer asked the players if they would like to Synchro Summon.

“GO! GO!! GO!!!” Ren was jumping up and down his seat, ready to greet his favorite dragon.

“I guess I have to click on the Extra deck…” murmured Atem.

“So you have extra cards then the ones in your hand?...” Tea asked curiously.

“The Extra deck contains cards that can be Special Summoned if certain conditions are met.” Atem explained, “For this Synchro Summon…the game tells me that I need a level eight monster to summon Stardust Dragon.”

“Cyber Dragon is a level 5 monster,” Shou said. “Dark Resonator is a level 3. Both of them make a level 8 monster.”

“ANNDDD!” Ren interrupted his little brother, “You forgot about the tuner monster. You can’t do a Synchro Summon without a tuner. But you have Dark Resonator, which is a Tuner monster, so you can do it now. SUMMON THE DRAGON!!”

After selecting Stardust Dragon, the game asked Atem for the required monster. He selected both Cyber Dragon and Dark Resonator.

Dark Resonator hits its tuning forks twice before turning into three green rings. Tea awed as the rings surrounded Cyber Dragon. The dragon roared one last time before turning itself into five glowing white orbs.

“Oni-chan! The chant!” Shou reminded his brother.

“Let’s have oni-san say it!” Ren turned to Atem. “Say the chant!”

“Huh…” Atem was confused.

Ren pointed at the bottom of the screen. Words were rapidly scrolling down.

“SAY THE CHANT!”

“Uhhh..Ok!” Atem quickly looked over the chant. Thankfully it wasn’t long.

“Clustering wishes will become a new shining star….Become the path its light shine upon!” The screen turned blue as a shooting star flew across the azure sky. “Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!!”

The shooting star gracefully became a silver dragon that glittered as much as it roared. Atem never saw a dragon as beautiful before. He could never compare it to Blue-Eyes.

The dragon stared at the screen, as if it was awaiting orders from its masters. And Atem knew it. The whole world stopped. He couldn’t hear the excitement from the boys. He never did when he was playing this game. This world where monster fought for glory and honor. The hours he spent battling his friends and family. It was all his reason for everything. He had the best memories of his childhood here but the back of his mind reminded him of his current goals.

“Atem?”

He snapped back to reality. Her soft voice. Her hand on his arm. This young woman that appeared out of nowhere yet was quite similar to him. Both hiding their true feelings but she has a greater heart to do so.

“From my hand, I play the Spell Card: Heavy Storm!” Atem pressed the buttom and a green card appeared. A sudden storm engulfed the entire battle field. “This card destroys all the Spell and Trap cards that are on the field.”

Injection Fairy Lily was shaking as the two cards behind her were destroyed. There was nothing to protect her. One day, he will also have nothing to protect him from the dangerous future. But he realized that spending time with Tea might help him strengthening his own heart.

“Battle! Stardust Dragon will attack Injection Fairy Lily!” Atem looked at Stardust Dragon, as if it knew what to do. And he believed the cosmic dragon did. “SHOOTING SONIC!!”

With a tremendous roar, Stardust Dragon unleashed a shining beam of star dust.

* * *

“BYE!! THANK YOU!!”

The siblings waved their hands both shyly and ecstatically. Ren couldn’t believe how cool Atem is and wouldn’t leave the adult alone. His parents apologized for any inconvenience but Atem assured them it was alright.

_To be honest_ , he thought, _I don’t mind spending more time with them. At least to play some more duels._

 

“Wow…time sure flies by…” Tea said.

Atem noticed the sunset from across the city. He smirked.

“Something funny?” Tea asked.

“I would also leave this place when the sun starts to set. Otherwise, my older brother would nag us about our homework.”

She giggled. She can’t imagine Atem, a high school kid, not wanting to do his homework. “I bet you still got awesome grades.”

Atem shrugged, “It was the only way to come back here and not have him lecture me about grades and such.” His face began to flush red. He never thought he would be so careless and honest around Tea.

“Hahaha, at least you had fun and had the best grades. I’m pretty jealous.”

His brain froze. Hopefully, he thought, the sky was dark enough to not show his blushing face.

“Anyway,” Tea continued, “this was pretty fun. I have to agree with Ren. You were pretty cool back there. The way you ordered that dragon….” Now her face began to blush. She shook her head. “It was really cool. I would like to see it again…”

The lights around Domino City began to flicker on. People around them tried to bundle whatever they had on to protect them from the sudden chilly wind. Winter may be over but the brushing gale reminded everyone that it is too soon to assume.

_Could Tea assume something?_ He thought. This is how it starts. Everyone starts to hang around him more. Then the talking begins. It started with Yugi. Then Seto, Kisara, Joey, Tristian, Mokuba and Mai. The kids get involved. Jaden tried once but he gave up.

“I mean…if you want…” Tea became worried as Atem’s face darkened. She doesn’t want to push him. The way he ordered that dragon, the strain in his voice, Tea also felt scared. Not that she’s afraid of him but she figured if she pushed him the wrong way, something might happen.

She truly wants to be his friend. Tea doesn’t know how to approach this matter. Of course she has friends of her own but they all moved on when they became older. But she was always the optimistic one, when her mom isn’t around. She wants to brighten up Atem’s day. She wants to talk about Jaden and worry and help him together. She wants to play in the arcade again. She wants to learn Duel Monsters.

She wants to learn more about him. Like a true friend.

“I really want to be friends with you, Atem”

There it was. Atem only recalls the smile from his own wavering memory. The smile that shines brighter than the lights around. Brighter than Stardust Dragon’s glow. He forgot all about his friends and just stared at Tea. She truly means it.

“Tea, I would be honored…” He stretched out his hand in front of her.

Tea blinked at least three times. “Woooow-I mean-a-awesome!” She sighed in relief and shook his hand. “I’m glad! Thank you, Atem!”

* * *

Atem opened his apartment door. The voice machine reminded Atem of the many messages his uncle left him.

“Did you ever figure out how a phone works?”

Atem quickly turned on the light and groaned. His older brother, sitting down on the couch like the king he thinks he is, was facing the phone.

“Seto….You did have the extra key…” Atem complained.

“How else would I bring you the latest gossip from father-“

“No.” Atem declared. He was not having any of this today.

“Stop it-“

“Make me.”

Both men started at each other, as if they were battling inside each other’s mind. But Atem looked away first, he was never used to Seto’s piercing blue eyes. He would rather stare at Tea’s…

Seto just shook his head. “He said you need to go over to his office. He can’t find something.”

“Not my problem.”

“I have disagree.” Seto narrowed his eyes. 

“Sucks to be you.” 

“Stop hanging out with Wheeler or I’ll eat the chocolate.”

Atem’s eyes squinted. His older brother was holding a box similar to the one Atem gave to Kisara for Valentine’s Day-

“Are you serious!?”

Seto scuffed, “You know the rules: Give a gift to Kisara, you give a gift to Setsuka and me.”

“You hate sweets.” Atem reminded his older brother.

“Not true.”

“Okay, you like one, but you do hate sweets.”

“Setsuka doesn’t.”

Atem held his breath. He didn’t like where this was going.

“Listen. Whatever your problem is, it has to stop now. I don’t know why you aren’t getting the help you need. You are a freaking grown up and I shouldn’t be the one to remind you.” He dropped the box on the ground. “But if you continue to ignore my daughter, then I don’t want to see or hear from you again. I don’t know why she continues to worry about you but she does. It’s bad enough that you pushed everyone else away but don’t you DARE push my daughter away. She is way too young for your bs.”

Seto rose and began to walk out the door. “You’re damn lucky Kisara forgives you for your foolishness…” As he was about to close the door, he quickly whispered, “Be careful, you dumbass. Father has eyes on you. He’s desperate. Just find whatever it is he's looking for. I'm sick of his already.”

Atem hit his back against a wall and started to slide down. He banged his head a few times as Seto’s threat slowly sank in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy! Thanks!!


End file.
